


Reunion

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 10 (all the AUs: Megan/Nate/Carver) [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Thedas, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: Nathaniel and Carver have lost sight of each other in the years that have passed since their ill-fated attempt at a polyamorous relationship with Megan, back when they were still at school. When they meet again at Starkhaven, they quickly rekindle their romance. Sequel to "It's Complicated", and yes, Megan is going to join the fun, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Starkhaven**

Nathaniel just barely suppressed a yawn as he approached Howe Enterprises' booth. The job fair had turned out to be a disappointment, the results so far hardly worth his travel expenses for the trip to Starkhaven.

"Mr Howe." Kelly, the platinum blonde young woman at the booth gave him a professional smile. "Another quiet day."

He nodded back at her, suppressing the memory of his first encounter with her, back when he'd just started working at his father's company, several years ago. She'd showed up in his office, late at night, when everyone else had left, and settled on his desk, placing her long, stocking-clad leg in his lap and fluttering her lashes at him. Nate had been so surprised that he'd put up no resistance. They'd had sex right there, on his desk, but their brief affair had quickly petered out.

Kelly hadn't been the only one to come on to him back then. No surprise, probably, since it was an open secret that he, as Rendon Howe's eldest son, was set to inherit everything. A true catch. For a while, he'd happily played along, enjoying all the attention he got, but the pleasure had soon grown stale.

"No interesting candidates at all?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow at Kelly. "Not even one?"

He wasn't actually in charge of recruiting, of course. Rendon Howe had made it abundantly clear that the actual decisions were to be left to the professionals from HR. Besides, Nate was still far too young to be the official face of this father's company. No, his job was to chat up potential candidates, have a drink with them, get them to relax and spill their secrets. He made a face at the thought. He didn't really appreciate being used like this, even if he had to admit it made sense. They had weeded out quite a few bad apples that way.

"There was this one guy who seemed interesting," Kelly conceded. "Bright and with impressive credentials. Good references, too. Still, I have a feeling he's not really in the market for a job. There he is, over at the coffee machine. See? The dark one."

"I see him." Nate felt his face set in a frown as he gazed over at the guy. There was something familiar about him… "I'll check him out. It can't hurt."

As he made his way to the other side of the room, the guy turned toward him, and Nate gasped involuntarily. Could it be…

"Carver?" His heart was hammering against his ribcage. "Is that you?"

"Nate!" A sudden smile lit up Carver's features, but it was gone just as quickly. "Fancy seeing you here."

He sounded wary, and Nate couldn't blame him. They hadn't exactly parted as friends. And yet, looking at Carver he felt a familiar ache in his chest and groin. _Fuck. He's even hotter than he used to be._ Suddenly it seemed vitally important to put Carver at ease.

"It's good to see you." He smiled tentatively.

"Is it?" Carver's answering smile was a little crooked, but there was a spark of humour in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess it's good to see you, too. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Nate swallowed. "Couldn't be better."

It wasn't true, not really. The past year had been less than stellar. He'd spent the better part of it trying to get over the whole disaster with Sebastian, and coming here to Starkhaven had brought it all back. And yet… Looking into Carver's beautiful brown eyes, it was easy to forget about all of it.

"Where are you staying?" Nate licked his lips nervously.

"The Palace Hotel." Carver's answer wasn't unexpected. The Palace was the only decent place close enough to the exhibition centre, and most of the people attending the job fair stayed there, provided they could afford it. Which Carver clearly could. His suit was well-cut and Nate recognized the smell of an expensive aftershave.

"Me, too." Plucking up his courage, Nate met Carver's gaze. "Meet me at the bar for a drink later tonight? To catch up?"

"Sure." Carver sounded calm and casual, but his eyes were fluttering nervously. "See you there at nine?"

"Nine's good." Nate watched Carver walk away, willing his heartbeat to return to a normal frequency. Which was quite the challenge, considering the view.

* * *

The bar at the Palace was the old-fashioned kind, dark and dignified, and a little overstuffed, with a fire roaring merrily in the hearth despite the balmy summer evening outside. Still, it was a lot more inviting than the modern cocktail bars in town, and Nate knew from experience that they served a decent choice of Starkhaven whiskies. When he arrived, shortly after nine, Carver was already there. Without quite knowing why, Nate stuck to the shadows for a little longer, to watch the man who had been his first love, back when he'd just turned nineteen.

Carver had taken off his jacket and tie, but he was still wearing his suit pants, and the way they clung to his ass as he shifted around on the bar stool was… distracting, to say the least. He'd rolled up his sleeves and opened the topmost button of his shirt, too, to cope with the stifling temperature in the room, and that only added to the attraction. Carver still seemed to be into sports, maybe still swimming regularly, if the width of his shoulders and the muscles rippling in his bare forearms were anything to go by.

Glancing down guiltily at his own not-quite-so-perfect body, Nate was nevertheless glad that he'd made at least some effort to keep in shape. It had been tempting to give up archery again, after the bad breakup with Sebastian, but he'd stuck with it, even doubled up his training routine to distract himself a little. It hadn't worked, but at least he looked okay.

 _Enough stalking_. Giving himself a mental shove, he approached Carver.

Two hours later, he couldn't recall why he'd been so hesitant. They'd reconnected with impressive speed, and once again it had become abundantly clear why they'd gotten on so well back then, when they'd been barely more than boys. They easily found topics to talk about, ranging from sport to books and movies, and their tastes were different enough to keep things interesting without ever actually clashing. For the first time in months, Nate felt truly happy and relaxed.

When they finally made their way upstairs, it turned out that their rooms were on the same floor, only a few doors apart, so they said goodbye in front of Carver's door. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to step closer, to place a tentative hand on Carver's shoulder, to catch his gaze…

And before Nate knew it, they were kissing, soft and sweet at first, until Carver shifted a little and brought their bodies closer. The feel of him, hot and hard and wonderful, made Nate's brain short-circuit. Instinctively, he deepened the kiss, claiming that perfect mouth, and Maker, Carver's kisses were just as he remembered them, no holds barred, no questions asked. He tasted so good, too, with just a hint of peat and wood smoke from the whisky on his breath, and his own unique taste lingering below it, recognizable even after all those years.

Nate lost himself in the kiss, in the tightening of Carver's muscles under his hand, the scent of him, the rasp of his stubble against his cheek. And he didn't want it to end, he wanted it to go on forever, wanted it with an intensity that was almost frightening.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both panting, and Nate felt a flush rise to his cheeks. "Carver, I…" He swallowed hard. "Can I see you again? Tomorrow?"

Carver's fist was clenched in the fabric of Nate's shirt, and he seemed unwilling to let go. "Oh yes." His lips were still so close that Nate could feel them move. "Or, you know, you could come in with me now, and stay the night."

For a heartbeat, Nate wanted to say yes, wanted it so desperately that he actually moaned aloud. But then the memories returned, memories of another night in Starkhaven, almost two years ago. Memories of Sebastian's bright blue eyes, gazing up at him as he’d sucked him off in an alley behind the hotel before they’d moved on to his apartment where they'd made lo… no, _fucked_ all night. Because that was all it had ever been, no matter what he'd told himself at the time.

It had all gone so fast, a moment of recognition in a crowd, the realization that they had gone to archery camp together as teens, the silent admission that they'd been attracted to each other even then. And suddenly they had been all over each other. Oh, it had been hot and exhilarating, probably the best sex he'd ever had. Sebastian had been the first man he'd ever bottomed for, and it had meant everything to Nate, and nothing to him.

Fuck, it still hurt, even now, to realize how one-sided the whole thing had been. Biting his lip, Nate forced himself to return to the present. To Carver, who was here in his arms, giving him a quizzical look now.

"I… Let's take it slow, okay." He bit his lip. "I don't know about you, Carver, but if we do this… I want more than just nostalgia. More than just- We had something good, back then, and we messed it up, and I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Carver's expression softened at those words, and the hand that had been gripping the bunched-up fabric of Nate's shirt relaxed, gently stroking down his chest instead. And that simple touch, meant to calm rather than arouse, made him shiver all over.

"You sure?" Carver's lips were still so very close, and he _smelled_ so good. "We wouldn't have to do much, you know. I didn't bring any supplies anyway. Didn't expect to meet anyone interesting here."

"Me neither." Nate's imagination had gone into overdrive at the word _supplies_ , but he made himself stop. Once he started picturing exactly what he wanted to do to Carver, there'd be no going back, that much was certain. "And yeah, I'm sure. Tomorrow."

Carver gave him a long, searching look, and then his face suddenly lit up in a smile as he pulled back a little, and the sheer sweetness of it pretty much made Nate's heart stop. "You always were a stubborn bastard. Maker, I've missed you." His low chuckle went straight to Nate's groin. "Well, if there's no way I can change your mind…" His voice dropped to a murmur as his lips brushed against Nate's ear. "I'm going to wear out my hand thinking of you, but have it your way."

Nate nodded, struggling for air. "I'm off at six tomorrow, so if you want, we could have dinner in town. I know a few good places."

"Six is fine." Carver reached for his key card. "See you then."

* * *

After some consideration, Nate had decided on a tiny Antivan restaurant close to the old Royal Palace. It was one of the few places in the city that wasn't inundated with memories of Sebastian. Besides, didn't everybody like Antivan food? You couldn't really go wrong with that.

Carver had changed out of his formal clothes and was wearing crisp blue jeans and a plain white shirt. It was a good look on him. He seemed happy with Nate's choice of restaurant, settling down at the table with a relaxed air that boded well for the evening. The food was delicious and plentiful, and between the two of them, they'd finished off a whole bottle of red wine by the time they left.

The sun hadn't set yet, so they took a walk along Starkhaven's old city wall. The ancient stone construction was wide enough to allow for a proper walkway on top that led all around the old town centre, interrupted only by the occasional watchtower or gate. Many of the buildings in the old town had escaped the fate of their contemporaries in other cities and were remarkably well-preserved - a major asset for Starkhaven's tourism industry.

Eventually, they paused to admire the view from the Water Gate. The water level of the Minanter was low at this time of the year, but it was still an impressive sight.

"Beautiful." Carver leaned against the rough flagstones, gesticulating toward the river. The setting sun was glittering on its surface, like a cascade of brightly coloured jewels. "I should have brought my camera."

The warm light made Carver's skin glow like burnished gold and his smile shine twice as bright. Try as he might, Nate couldn't take his eyes off him. "Yeah. Beautiful."

His voice must have given him away. Carver turned to face him, a knowing smile playing around his lips. "Come here. Kiss me."

Nate didn't have to be asked twice.

They ended up making out wildly in a hidden alcove of the old gate house. Rationally, Nate knew they were in a public place, knew they were behaving like horny teenagers, but he couldn't help himself. Carver tasted too good, felt too good, smelled too good. Cupping Carver's perfect ass through his tight jeans, he ground against him, trembling with desire, and Carver made no move to stop him.

The scandalized mumbling of two elderly ladies approaching the gate finally drove them apart. Carver was flushed, his chest heaving with quick, laboured breaths, and Nate had to fight the urge to drag him to the stone floor, old ladies be damned. Fortunately, Carver was still a bit more coherent.

Grabbing Nate's hand, he pulled him toward the closest staircase. "My room. Now."

Nate couldn't have said how they made it back to the hotel, how they managed to get through the lobby without embarrassing themselves. The moment the door to Carver's room fell shut behind them, they were kissing again, and Nate gasped hard when Carver shoved him against the wall.

"Wait." It took an effort to push him back. "We should-"

"Don't tell me again that we should take it slow." Carver almost whined. "Maker, Nate, I've had all the taking slow I can take. I want you. Please."

The words went straight to Nate's groin, and he _whimpered_ , not caring how he sounded. "Not going to argue. Just… Can we find a proper bed first?"

"With pleasure." Carver took a step back, then another one, slowly walking backward towards the large bed at the centre of the room.

He was unbuttoning his shirt, trembling as he did so, and with every inch of skin he bared, Nate lost it a little more. "Damn, Carver, you're driving me crazy."

"Good." With a final flourish, Carver tore off the shirt, tossing it into a corner. "Because you're not leaving this room without fucking me first."

Nate was lost for words. Helplessly he watched as Carver threw off the rest of his clothes and lay back on the bed. Naked, he was even more beautiful, his skin smooth and silky, his cock hard and lovely. Nate wanted to touch him so badly he was burning with it, but something still held him back.

"Nate?" A hint of worry had crept into Carver's tone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Shaking himself, he took a step closer and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand hovering just shy of Carver's toned stomach. "I just- Maker, Carver, you're so gorgeous, and I don't know where to start."

"Anywhere you want." Carver's smile was back, confident and provocative. "I don't really care as long as you end up inside me."

"Carver!" Closing his eyes, Nate shivered all over.

Dirty talk had always been one of his weaknesses, and of course Carver knew. Even as a teen, Carver had been far more direct than him, far less worried about embarrassing himself, and that lack of inhibition had never failed to turn Nate on. Sucking in a deep, shaky breath, he gathered his courage and finally allowed himself to place his hand on Carver's stomach, savouring the contrast between his velvety soft skin and the hard muscles beneath.

Carver moaned unrestrainedly, moving into his touch like a cat begging to be petted. "Yes. More. Get out of those damn clothes."

Nate obeyed and moments later they were both naked, both stretched out on the bed, and Carver pulled him into a tight embrace, and it was… Hot skin, the weight of Carver's cock in his hand, the sweetness of his breath against his cheek, his rough voice whispering into Nate's ear… It was almost too much, and yet he wanted more.

"Nate, please." With a tilt of his head, Carver indicated a neat stack of condoms and a generous bottle of lube on the nightstand.

"I thought you didn't bring any supplies." Nate raised an eyebrow in mock reproach.

"Yeah, well." Carver was grinning again, but his eyes belied his casual tone. They were dead serious, burning with intent. "After last night… I decided it was time to do some shopping. Aren't you glad?"

"Very." And he was, Nate realized, as he slowly worked a finger into Carver's welcoming body.

He was truly glad for Carver's persistence, truly glad he hadn't taken no for an answer. Because Carver was right, and there really was no need to take it slow.

This wasn't Sebastian, with his shitload of issues when it came to commitment and giving up his precious freedom. This was no stranger he needed to be wary of. This was Carver, who had never lied to him, whose need to be loved, to be wanted had always been so obvious to anyone with eyes to see. Yes, they'd both grown up since then, both changed, and maybe Carver was no longer quite as transparently vulnerable. He was a lot more experienced, in any case, and quite a bit more confident, too. But Nate still felt he knew him in a way that he'd never known any other lover.

And suddenly, it was all easy, and Nate could no longer remember why he'd wanted to hold back. Suddenly, all he could think of was how to make this good for Carver, how to wipe that confident smirk off his face and replace it with sheer, naked desire. So he set about doing so with renewed focus.

Carver was hot and tight, and judging from his moans and from the way his cock was twitching against his stomach, he was enjoying what Nate was doing to him. When Nate paused for a moment to adjust the angle of his probing fingers, he couldn't keep his hips still, moving into Nate's shallow thrusts with undeniable eagerness.

"Shhh." Nate's face almost hurt from smiling. "There's no rush. We have all the time in the world."

"Speak for yourself." Carver's eyes were feverish, his mouth half open. "Maker's mercy, _please_ , Nate."

He sounded _raw_ , and he looked so… Nate desperately wished he could preserve the image forever in his memory: Carver begging for his cock, pleading to be fucked, so mind-blowingly gorgeous in his arousal, so ready for the taking. It was intoxicating.

"Yes." Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he reached for a condom, at the same time pushing Carver's legs a little further up and apart.

And Carver was so _willing_ , so pliant, so undeniably eager. There was a moment of resistance when Nate pushed against him, but Carver clearly knew how to handle it, exhaling slowly to open up for Nate. Nate did his best to hold back, to move slowly, until he was _there_ , surrounded by the heat of Carver's body, and the urge to move, to thrust was almost irresistible. But Carver was clutching him tightly, his fingers digging deep into Nate's back, his breath coming in quick, shallow gasps, and Maker, the _look_ on his face…

"Nate." There was a world of emotion in Carver's tone, and Nate _knew_ , without the shadow of a doubt, that this wasn't going to be a one-night stand. He _had_ to see Carver again, he simply had to, no matter what it would take. No matter-

Just then, Carver whined impatiently, and Nate forced himself to focus. _Well, maybe you ought to make sure he has a good time. That would be a good first step, surely?_ Slowly, he rolled his hips, trying to find the perfect angle, and Carver moaned, deep in his throat.

"Good?" He repeated the movement, more insistently this time, and Carver arched into his thrust with a small, stifled cry.

"Yes. Don't stop." He sounded wrecked. "Maker, Nate, you-"

Carver's next words were cut off by another thrust, and then another, until Nate found a rhythm and things rapidly became too frantic for conversation. Too frantic for any kind of clear thought, really. It was all heat and sweat, passion and hunger, lips on flesh burning with need, hands tightening on muscles already tense with want.

At some point, Carver grabbed Nate's hand and guided it to his throbbing cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around it. He felt amazing, and he was close, so close that the moment Nate touched him, a shudder ran through his whole body. Instinctively, Nate tightened his grip just that little bit further, and Carver came with a strangled cry, came all over Nate's chest and stomach, came for what seemed like forever.

The sight of Carver, combined with the tightening of his body all around his cock, was enough to push Nate over the edge as well. Shuddering all over, he poured himself into Carver's body, whispering his name over and over. Carver had one hand buried deep in his hair, and he pulled Nate's head close to his shoulder, holding him, breathing kisses on his forehead, muttering soothing nonsense. It was hot and intense, and at the same time almost unbearably sweet. _Carver. I won't let you go again._

Nate ended up staying in Carver's room all night. They alternated between more hot, steamy sex and a few hours of restless sleep, curled up in each others' arms despite the warmth. But when the sun came up it was time for Nate to leave. It was the last day of the job fair, and Nate had to be on the train for Ansburg by three o'clock. Carver was set to depart even earlier, to catch a plane for Amaranthine around noon. They said goodbye on Carver's doorstep, where they had enough privacy for a long, deep kiss and a tight embrace.

As Nate headed for his room and a hot shower, he felt tired enough to sleep for a week, but there was a definite bounce in his step. They hadn't made any definite plans for seeing each other again, just exchanged phone numbers and addresses. But he was sure it wouldn't be long until he held Carver in his arms again.

_Nope. I'm not letting you go again. Never._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ansburg**

With an irritated huff, Carver yanked his suitcase from the baggage carousel. The airport at Ansburg was tiny, so at least the inevitable wait for the luggage tended to be short. But he had taken the trip so many times in the past six months that he was getting heartily sick of it. If it wasn't for the fact that he was eager to see Nate again, he'd have called it off altogether after the week he'd had.

Nate had called him the day after their reunion at Starkhaven, without delay. No games, no playing around, which had been a relief. They'd both known they wanted to see each other again as soon as possible. They'd both known they wanted more. And that certainty had only intensified after the first weekend they'd spent together in Amaranthine. So they had made time for each other whenever they possibly could, and so far, they were still going strong.

Carver managed to catch one of the last taxis outside the airport, gratefully settling into the backseat. As the driver made his way to the city, Carver's glance fell on the paper bag he'd brought from Amaranthine. The sight of the logo printed on the paper made him smile: A donut with little horns and a pouty face. _Donut Demon_. When he'd seen the newly opened branch of the popular bakery at the airport, he'd immediately known he had to get a few of Nate's favourite donuts. _A taste of home_.

It was already dark when the taxi stopped in front of the modern apartment complex owned by Howe Enterprises. Nate's place was a smallish flat on the second floor, nothing fancy. Rendon Howe didn't believe in spoiling his son and heir. Living rent-free in the city was quite enough of a perk in his eyes. Then again, Carver was willing to bet that Nate didn't mind. He probably preferred it that way.

As he walked up the stairs with his suitcase in one hand and the paper bag in the other, Carver felt his pulse speed up despite his exhaustion. He had missed Nate. Not just the sex, even though the mere thought of making love to Nate again was enough to send a shiver down his spine. But it was more than that. He'd missed Nate's laugh, that look in his eyes, both tender and possessive, the warmth of his embraces, the easy familiarity of their conversations. There was no one else who made him feel so… _wanted_ , so accepted. So desirable, too.

"Carver." And there he was. Nate looked tired, too, but he was smiling as he held the door open. "Finally."

There was no need to reply. Already they were kissing, deep and hungry, already Nate was pulling him into a tight embrace, and, Maker, he felt so good, so warm and firm and solid and Carver moaned softly into his mouth, caught in a sudden rush of desire.

"Nate." Reluctantly, he freed himself from the embrace, in order to take off his coat and shoes. "Sweet Andraste, it's good to see you."

"You, too." Nate's eyes were fixed intently on him. "Anything I can get you. Tea? Coffee?"

For a moment, Carver was tempted to decline the offer in favour of dragging Nate off to the bedroom. But then his stomach noisily reminded him that he hadn't had time for dinner before getting on the plane, and the economy ticket hadn't included snacks on the late flight.

"Tea would be great." He reached for the bag. "And I've got something for you."

Nate's face lit up like a little boy's at Satinalia. "Oh my. Did you really… Damn it, Carver, you're amazing."

"Have a look inside." Carefully, Carver handed the parcel over. "I hope I got the right flavours."

"I don't care. I love them all." Nate sounded so happy that it made Carver feel all warm and fuzzy. "Is that Lemon Cheesecake?" He peeked into the bag.

"Yup." Carver had picked a fair selection of donuts from the bakery's shelves. "The dark ones are Salted Caramel Chocolate. And the one with the striped glazing is Chocolate Earl Grey."

"You can have that one." Nate wrinkled his nose in pretend disgust. "And the golden brown one?"

"Coffee custard." Carver grinned. "Just for you."

"Can't wait to try it." Nate's eyes met his, and what he could read there made Carver's skin tingle. "Come on. Let's get you that cup of tea."

They relocated to the kitchen and soon they were seated at the tiny table, working their way through the bag's contents. The donuts were delicious, but the real treat was watching Nate as he sampled them. The expression of sheer bliss on his face was positively indecent and it made Carver's mind go straight to other places.

"Maker, Carver." Nate moaned with undisguised delight as he finished his third donut. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He rubbed his stomach, glancing wistfully at the remaining donuts. "How am I ever going to make it up to you?"

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas." Nate looked all kinds of adorable, and at the same time undeniably hot, and suddenly Carver couldn't wait any longer.

Placing both hands on Nate's legs, he moved in, magically attracted by the tiny smear of glaze next to Nate's mouth. Slowly, carefully, he traced it with his tongue, then proceeded to lick him clean. Nate made a strangled noise, and Carver felt the muscles in his thighs go taut.

"Mmhmm, you taste good." He increased the pressure of his hands just the tiniest bit, revelling in Nate's answering moan. "More."

"Maker, yes." Nate's voice was hoarse with need. "Anything you want."

"Anything _I_ want?" Carver drew back, just for a moment, to tease him a little longer. "And what do _you_ want, Nate?"

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, he slowly pulled it over his head. Nate's gaze was hot on his bare skin, but he made no move to touch Carver. _Not yet._ Just like Nate, to keep up the tension as long as he possibly could. Carver rather admired his restraint, but at the same time he was sure he could break it.

"You. Just you." Nate licked his lips, and yes, he was trembling with the effort to hold back.

"Just me?" Carver grinned. Something had just occurred to him. "Or maybe…"

He reached for a particularly creamy donut, scooping up some of the filling. Nate's eyes widened, as Carver slowly spread the sticky goodness all over his chest and stomach.

"Oh damn it, Carver. That's not fair." He sounded breathless. "How am I supposed to handle this?"

"I guess if you don't like it, you'll have to clean me up." Giving Nate his most innocent look, Carver settled on his lap again. "Well?"

Nate groaned, and then his lips and tongue were _everywhere_ , hot and hungry and incredibly arousing. Moaning, Carver abandoned himself to his greedy mouth, and it felt… sticky, and slippery, and messy and at the same time so incredibly _good_ that he never wanted it to end. Only, his pants were getting far too tight, and Nate seemed to suffer from the same problem, so Carver began to work on his buttons. And Nate was only too happy to do the same for him.

Moments later, they were skin on skin, cocks aligned for maximum friction, and Carver was sure nothing had ever felt as wonderful. He couldn't take his eyes off Nate's hand holding them both, fingers tightening around them on each upstroke, so mind-blowingly, incredibly _perfect_. Already, he was getting close, so quickly it was embarrassing, really, and he opened his mouth to warn Nate, to tell him to keep it slow. But just then, Nate looked up into his eyes and moaned his name, _Carver_ , just that, in a needy, hoarse whisper, and that was all it took.

Carver came so hard he didn't even have time to worry about adding to the mess on his stomach. He came so hard he was shaking with the force of it, clinging hard to Nate's shoulders, burying his face against his neck, and he only dimly felt Nate join him, with one last, frenzied thrust.

"Nate." He was buzzing all over, so full of emotion he hardly knew what he was saying. "Maker, Nate, you are... I love you so much."

For a split second, Nate went still against his ear, but then he relaxed. "I love you, too, Carver." His voice was almost inaudible, but there was no doubt about what he'd said. "I love you."

* * *

It took Nate a moment to realize what had woken him. The delicious smell of freshly-made coffee was wafting over from the kitchen, so enticing that he almost considered leaving the comfort of his warm bed. Carver was nowhere to be seen, but only moments later he walked through the door, carrying a steaming mug in his hands.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Carver looked wide awake and his hair was damp from the shower. Clearly he'd gone on his morning run already, even though it couldn't be later than eight.

Nate was tempted to tease him about it, but got distracted by the aroma rising from the mug. "You've made coffee!"

"Yup." Carver handed him the mug, watching anxiously as he took a sip. "Good?"

"It's perfect." Nate sighed in sheer bliss. "Thank you so much. You're really getting the hang of this, you know."

"Yeah, well." Carver sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've been practicing."

"Really?" Nate raised a surprised eyebrow. "How?"

Carver actually blushed. "I got a proper coffee maker a few weeks ago. For when you're staying at my place."

For a moment, Nate didn't know what to say in response. He knew Carver wasn't much of a coffee drinker, and the idea that he'd bought an expensive coffee maker, and spent time figuring out how to work it, just to make him happy… He was genuinely touched by Carver's admission. Leaning back against the headboard, he took another sip. The coffee was delicious, hot and strong and everything it should be.

"Wish I could wake up like this every morning." He hadn't even realized he'd said the words aloud until he heard Carver's sharp intake of breath.

"Well, you could, you know." Carver wasn't looking at him, and he was obviously aiming for a light tone, but Nate wasn't fooled. "If you came back to Amaranthine… We could look for a bigger place, something really nice, down at the seafront maybe."

Nate swallowed hard. He could. Of course he could. Howe Enterprises still had some assets over in Amaranthine, and if he talked to his father… Only, that would mean telling Rendon Howe _why_ he wanted to move there, and Nate wasn't sure he was ready for that. Then again, maybe it was time. His feelings for Carver weren't likely to go away any time soon, and he couldn't avoid that conversation forever. But he definitely wasn't looking forward to it.

"Let me think about it." He cradled the cup in his hands, grateful for its warmth. "It's a big step, and I… I will think about it. Okay?"

"Sure." Carver's smile was the teensiest bit crooked, and the sight of it made Nate's heart contract painfully.

"I mean it." Taking hold of Carver's wrist, he placed a quick kiss on his palm. "I promise."

Carver nodded, and his smile seemed a little less strained. But Nate wasn't fooled. _It's important to him. And he's not the only one._

* * *

"Isn't this a little sudden, Nathaniel?" There was more than just a hint of irritation in Rendon Howe's tone. "You've never shown much interest in the Amaranthine branch before."

"But I could do it, Dad." Nate took care not to sound too emotional. He knew his father well enough to know that he would get nowhere by being querulous. "You said it yourself, that I was ready for a bigger task."

"So I did," Rendon Howe conceded gravely. "And I don't doubt your abilities, I'm just questioning your motives. Why Amaranthine? Why not Kirkwall? You could learn a lot from Jeven, you know."

Involuntarily, Nate winced at the mention of Jeven, the current head of the Kirkwall branch. He couldn't stand the man. But either way, it seemed he'd have to come clear. "It has to be Amaranthine. For personal reasons."

"Personal reasons, is it?" Rendon sounded almost amused. "Look, you know I don't care what you're up to in your free time, but-"

"I… I've met someone." Nate picked his words with care. It was true that his father had never shown any interest in his love life, and he himself had certainly never volunteered any information. "Things are getting serious, and we want to move in together."

"You want what?" Rendon's eyebrows flew straight up. "Live together? At your age? Nate, you're not even twenty-five yet."

"You were already married at twenty-five," Nate couldn't help but point out.

"Yes." Rendon snorted contemptuously. "And divorced soon after, if I may remind you. Honestly, my boy…" His tone became a little warmer. "Looking back, it wasn't my best decision to get tied down so soon. You'd better sow your wild oats first, if you get my meaning. Go out, have fun. There's plenty of fish in the sea, and no reason to give up your freedom just yet."

Nate flinched a little, wondering how his mother would feel if she'd heard her ex just now. "I know what I'm doing." He looked at his father, willing him to understand. "I've had plenty of fun, but this time it's… different."

Rendon stared at him for a moment, but then, much to Nate's surprise, he chuckled softly. "Well, well." His hand settled on Nate's shoulder in a rare fatherly gesture. "I guess she must be really special then."

Nate took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself. "Not _she_ , Dad. _He_. His name is Carver."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and Nate allowed himself the tiniest sliver of hope that when he opened his eyes again, his father would still be smiling at him. But when he risked a glimpse, his hopes were dashed immediately. Rendon Howe's face had turned an ugly shade of puce, and his lips were set in a thin line.

"He?" It was a mere whisper, low and threatening, and then all hell broke loose.

Nate hadn't been on the receiving end of one of his father's bouts of rage in years, and he'd almost forgotten what it felt like, forgotten the way his father's angry yelling made his heart pound in fear. Staring straight ahead, he fought the instinct that told him to raise his arms in defense against the insults raining down on him, fought down the tears threatening to rise to his eyes. He couldn't show any weakness, that much he knew, or he would make things worse. Patiently, he waited until Rendon had calmed down a little and he could finally get a word in edgewise.

"I thought you'd be more understanding. I mean you-" Nate broke off when he saw the vein in his father's neck bulge again.

"I what?" Rendon's voice had turned icy, and in a way, that was even worse. "Look, no matter what rumours you may have heard, don't ever expect me to be _understanding_ about this kind of thing, you hear me?"

 _Not rumours, Dad. The truth._ Nate knew better than to say it, of course. But he was certain his mother hadn't lied to him when she'd taken him aside for a private conversation shortly before he'd left for Ansburg to work with his father. He still remembered every word.

_"I think you ought to know before you leave, Nathaniel. Why we got divorced. Why your father left Amaranthine." His mother looked pale and troubled. "I don't want to speak ill of your father, but you have a right to know."_

_He motioned for her to go on, struck dumb by the pain in her voice, and she continued, interrupted by long pauses when she was trying to find the right words. "You were five years old, when it happened. The police raided the city's most expensive brothel and lots of respectable citizens were caught in the act. Your father was among them…" She swallowed. "He… He was with a prostitute. A male prostitute."_

_Nate wasn't sure what to say, so he kept quiet._

_"I… I didn't know what to do." Eliane Howe sobbed once. "I confronted him and he said it had been a misunderstanding. He'd entered the wrong room by mistake and… It doesn't really matter, I guess. But of course, if the press had gotten wind of the whole thing, we would all have been ruined. Things were different back then."_

_Finally, she managed to look at him. "I ended up going to Bryce Cousland. He was very influential in certain circles, and he agreed to hush things up, for my sake and yours, and as a concession to their old friendship. But there were conditions. Your father was to leave Amaranthine and stay away. And Bryce insisted I get a divorce." She laughed, a little shakily. "Back then, I didn't want to. I thought I had to save my marriage, for your sake. But he was right, you know. There was no way I could just let this pass. Please, Nathaniel, you've got to understand I…"_

_Nate reached out to take her hand. "It's fine. You did the right thing." He remembered little of his parents' marriage, but he knew they had never gotten along. His mother had certainly blossomed after her divorce, and even Rendon seemed far happier with his second wife._

_She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes. I believe so. Anyway, I didn't want you to grow up without a father, so when he asked for you to go and live with him and his new family for a while, I agreed. It was important to him that you got to know Esmerelle and your brother and sister, and I think he'd missed you, too. He's not a bad man, Nathaniel, just… troubled. I think if he'd accepted certain things about himself-" She broke off. "It doesn't matter. I just thought you should know."_

Nate shook his head. Clearly, his father was no more ready to accept the truth about himself than he had been back then. But he couldn't let this stand in the way of his own happiness with Carver. He had to be strong.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Father." He was amazed how steady his voice sounded. "But surely, in the light of this, you'd prefer having me out of the way, wouldn't you?"

Rendon's hands balled into fists. "I ought to cut you off completely. That's what I should do. Wait until Tom's old enough, and then…"

"But you won't." Nate raised his head and looked his father straight in the eyes, calling his bluff. "I really don't think that's what you'll do."

He held his breath, fearing for a moment that he'd miscalculated. But he was sure his father wouldn't want to admit that all the time and effort he'd put into training up his heir had been a mistake. Besides, he couldn't just disinherit his son completely. If Nate decided to sue for his share of the company, Rendon would be hard pressed to explain his sudden change of mind, and he might well end up with an even bigger scandal on his hands, if the press got wind of his bigoted stance.

"No. I won't." There was a kind of grudging respect in Rendon Howe's voice, but not even a hint of warmth, and Maker, that _hurt_ , more than Nate could say. "You know me well. All right. Go to Amaranthine, if you must. Maybe you'll come to your senses again, given time."

"I'm not crazy, Father." Nate's throat was almost too tight to speak. "And I won't _come to my senses_. This is who I am. I love Carver. And I-"

"I'll give you a year. Twelve months, starting from today." Rendon went on as if he hadn't heard him at all. "After that, it's up to you. Either you end this farce and come back to take your place here, at my side, or-"

"Or what?" Nate was trembling all over by now, but at the same time he felt oddly calm.

"Or you will sign confidential papers renouncing the rest of your inheritance, and stay out of my life forever. You can have Amaranthine." Rendon's laugh was short and bitter. "Maker knows I'll be glad to see the last of that cursed city. But don't expect anything else from me. And in the meantime, don't bother to show up at my house again, you hear me? I don't want you and your _lover_ around my family."

Nate nodded, but didn't reply. He didn't trust his voice. To be simply discarded in such a manner… He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but he'd hoped there'd be some way to get through to his father. Vaguely, he wondered whether he would be able to see his siblings, whether they would dare defy their father's wishes for him. But at the same time, he knew he had no choice.

Only when his father turned to leave did he manage to speak up. "I won't change. No matter how you threaten me. It won't make a difference."

"That's up to you." Rendon shrugged. He seemed almost indifferent now. "Remember, you have one year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kirkwall**

"Are we there yet?" Carver yawned widely.

Nate glanced over at him. Carver looked sleepy and adorable, and his hair was a complete mess. He had fallen asleep right after the ferry crossing, and Nate hadn't had the heart to wake him, even though it had made the road trip even more boring for himself. They had definitely underestimated how long it would take them to get to Kirkwall.

"Two more hours, maybe three." Nate rolled his stiff neck, trying to work out the kinks. "Not very far now."

Carver groaned. "Three hours! This is taking forever."

He sounded so sulky that Nate had to bite back a grin. "Well, you were the one who wanted to go by car." _And then refused to drive for more than an hour at a time_. Really, it was a good thing he was so smitten with Carver that he didn't even mind picking up the slack.

Carver made a face. "Yeah, well. I hate trains. And the plane tickets would have cost a fortune."

"Only because you waited until the last minute to book." Shaking his head, Nate slowed down a little so he could focus on their conversation. "Come to think of it… Why did you take so long? I mean, Revon is your only brother, right?"

"Yup." Carver seemed unwilling to reply.

It was a valid question, though. Carver had hesitated for weeks before he'd gotten around to planning their trip. And even then, he'd been less than enthusiastic. It was almost as if he didn't really want to go.

"You know, you never so much as mentioned your brother's name before the wedding invitation arrived." Nate was determined to get behind this. He wasn't all that close with his own siblings, not anymore, but this was on a whole different level. He hadn't even been aware Carver _had_ a brother.

"Why would I mention him?" Carver shrugged, pretending to be unaffected. "Rev is so much older than I am, and we've never had much in common. Back when mom and I moved to Amaranthine, he was already settled in Kirkwall. Really, I haven't seen him in ages."

Nate couldn't look at Carver's face without taking his eyes off the road, but his tone spoke volumes. "You don't seem particularly sad about that."

"No." Carver was silent for a moment. "Look, you'll notice soon enough, once we get there, so I might as well tell you. I… I can't stand Revon. And with good reason. He's pretty much a horrible person behind all that attractive veneer."

"He's some sort of celebrity in Kirkwall, isn't he?" Nate did his best to sound neutral.

"Yes. A local hero, ever since he led their wallop team to a historic victory against Starkhaven. The old enemy." Carver snorted. "He was the youngest player ever to become team captain, and when he scored the winning goal in the last match of the season, everyone went wild. He went on to lead them from triumph to triumph. The newspapers just call him 'the Champion'." Carver practically spit out the word. "He's retired now, but he's at the head of every charity and fundraiser in the city – for a hefty fee, of course. They all think he's ever so charming and helpful, but they don't know the real Revon. Few people do. He's mean, and he's cruel, and he cares about no one but himself."

"Ugh. But hey, if he's really such a nasty piece of work…" The whole thing sounded a bit like jealousy on Carver's part, but Nate was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Then why are we going to the wedding? Why didn't you just tell him you're busy?"

Carver sighed. "I like Merrill. She's a darling, totally sweet and kind. Really, I don't know why she agreed to marry him. He doesn't deserve her. Anyway, she phoned me and asked me to come. Said she wanted me at the wedding, that it wouldn't be the same without me. I could hardly say no, could I? And besides…" He placed a hand lightly on Nate's thigh. "I figured it would be a good chance to introduce you to my mom. To tell her about the two of us."

"You sure?" Nate chanced a quick look at Carver's face. He looked tense. "A wedding might not be the best place to bring up your sexual orientation, don't you think?"

"Oh, so you're the expert on successful coming-outs now?" When Nate didn't reply, Carver sighed. "Sorry. That was out of line."

"It's fine." Nate cleared his throat. It wasn't, not really. His mother adored Carver and had no problem with their relationship, but his father… Nate still wasn't on speaking terms with him again, and he doubted things would ever be the same. Still, he didn't want to think about that particular mess now, so he shook off the thought and focussed on the present again.

"Why not the wedding, though?" Carver sounded sulky, and Nate knew without looking that his lips had set into an obstinate line. "There won't be a better chance to tell my mom, trust me. At least with Rev getting married, there are grandkids on the horizon for her. No need to badger me anymore. I've always been a disappointment anyway."

"Don't say that! Don't even think it." Nate sighed. Clearly, it was time for a change of subject. "But hey, you're lucky that I don't mind driving. Since you obviously don't feel like it…" He nudged Carver playfully with his elbow, hitting the right spot without looking.

"Ouch!" Carver rubbed his side, pretending to be in pain. "Aw, come on. You're a better driver than me anyway. And I can assure you, I am grateful."

"No problem." Nate was feeling considerably mollified already. "But, in all honesty? I've pretty much had enough by now."

"Poor you." Carver made a small, clucking noise. "Anything I can do to make it up to you?" His eyes darted down to Nate's crotch in an unmistakably suggestive manner.

Nate's hands tightened around the wheel. "Damn it, Carver. I'm trying to drive."

"Yeah, well." Carver kept his gaze low. "You could find us a place to park."

"You're not serious, are you?" Try as he might, Nate could not hold back a low moan at the mere thought.

"You bet I am." Carver's voice had dropped to a deep, seductive purr, and it went straight to his groin. "Come on. Stop pretending you don't want to." He shifted in his seat, adjusting his pants. "I know I do."

Cursing under his breath, Nate kept a lookout for the nearest exit, and when he found it, headed straight for the signposted service area. There was a queue at the gas station, but the adjacent parking lot was vast and empty. Nate found a spot at the far end, next to a windowless brick wall, where they stood a good chance of remaining undisturbed. At least they should be able to spot any approaching vehicle in time to stop what they were doing.

As soon as the engine had died down, Carver was on him, kissing him hard, while his hand wormed its way into his jeans. Nate moaned helplessly, but Carver just laughed, and then he'd worked the buttons open, and his hot mouth found Nate's cock, and Nate almost lost it completely. His hand clenched in Carver's hair, tugging so hard that he drew a small, pained noise from his lover.

"I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax a little. "But Maker, Carver, you-"

Carver hummed soothingly, then released him with a playful pop, grinning up at him. "Good?" He ran his hand up and down Nate's whole length, with just the right amount of pressure to drive him mad.

"Far too good." Whimpering, Nate let his head fall back against the headrest, closing his eyes.

"Hey!" Carver increased the pressure for a moment, until it was just this side of painful. "Eyes open! You need to keep a lookout, so we don't get caught. Besides…" His grin widening, he flicked his tongue at Nate's heated flesh. "You wouldn't want to miss the show, would you?"

Nate was tempted to point out that he could hardly be expected to do both, but the words died on his lips when Carver's lips locked around him again, and Carver _sucked_ , with an expression of sheer enjoyment on his face.

And then, just when Nate thought it would all be over far too quickly, Carver pulled back and started tormenting him with soft flicks of his tongue, light as butterfly wings, just barely enough to keep him interested.

Somewhere at the edge of his consciousness, Nate heard the sound of a car engine. His head flew up, and much to his dismay, he saw another car roll into the parking lot. But whatever deity was in charge of illicit roadside pleasures seemed to be on their side, because the other driver kept well away from them and headed for a spot much closer to the gas station.

"Damn it, Carver." Nate realized he was trembling. "We haven't got all day. Can't you-"

"What? Speed things up?" Carver's smile was positively angelic. "Your wish is my command."

Before Nate could prepare for it, his mouth was back, warm and wet and sinful, his tongue firmly tracing every ridge and fold, and all the time he was _looking_ up at Nate, and the look in his eyes… Oh Maker, he was enjoying himself, he was loving every minute of it, and that knowledge did things to Nate he couldn't quite explain.

Moaning and trembling, he abandoned himself completely to Carver's caresses, to the heat of his mouth and the feather-light touch of his fingers behind his balls. It was fortunate, really, that the parking lot remained deserted, because he was so far gone already that he wouldn't have noticed someone else showing up, wouldn't have been able to stop Carver even if he had.

And all the time Carver kept going, patiently and with undivided focus, until Nate finally cried out sharply, his fingers digging deep into the upholstery as he came straight into Carver's mouth. Carver swallowed it all, of course, lapping up every last drop as if it was a rare delicacy, and that, too, was so very, very hot.

Afterwards, Carver seemed unwilling to move, just remained with his head in Nate's lap, smiling dreamily. And he looked so damned _perfect_ it hurt, with his long silky lashes curving against his cheeks, his lips full and luscious, slightly swollen from his enthusiastic efforts.

"Meg did this to me once." Carver sounded sleepy. "Or tried to, I should say." He smiled nostalgically at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember. The policeman who caught you in the parking lot, right?" Nate hadn't been there, but Carver had come to see him right after he'd taken Megan home. He'd been upset, to say the least. "Seems a lot funnier in retrospect."

"True." Carver sounded pensive again. "I wonder where she is now. Megan. What she's doing with her life."

Nate sighed. Megan had been on his mind a lot, ever since he'd hooked up with Carver again and all the old memories had risen to the surface once more. "Studying in Montsimmard, last I heard."

"And probably having a lot of fun with her fellow students." Carver chuckled softly. "You know, I've never met another girl like her. She was so-" He broke off. "Anyway. Shouldn't we be getting back on the road again?"

"What about you?" Nate's gaze wandered to Carver's crotch. "Do you want me to-"

"No need." Carver sat up, plucking at the front of his jeans with a pained grimace. "Honestly, Nate. I can't even remember the last time anybody made me come in my pants. It's embarrassing."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Nate chuckled. "Well, then..." He started the engine. "One more reason to get you to our hotel room quickly."

* * *

The rest of the drive was rather uncomfortable, and Carver was truly grateful by the time they had checked into their room and he could get rid of his clothes. They had a long, soapy shower together, and ended up on the king-size bed, with Nate fucking the living daylights out of him. It was wild and exhilarating, and it was exactly what he needed before facing his family again.

The plan was for all of them to meet at Revon's place for a family dinner on the eve of the actual wedding celebrations. A little before seven, Nate and Carver were approaching the house, an elegant Hightown mansion, freshly renovated and surrounded by high fences.

"Your brother has definitely done well for himself." Nate whistled softly through his teeth. "This place must have cost a fortune."

Carver mumbled something noncommittal to hide the fact that a heavy feeling was settling in his stomach. There was little he hated more than being reminded of his brother's many achievements. Nate must have sensed his discomfort, because he reached over to take his hand, squeezing it briefly, before letting go of it to ring the bell.

A uniformed butler led them into the living room, where the whole family was assembled. _Or what's left of it_. Carver was surprised how keenly he felt his father's and Bethy's absence on this occasion. They'd been gone for so long, but a small voice at the back of his head kept whispering that they _should_ be here, that something vital was missing from the whole scene.

"Carver." Revon raised his head when they came in, and yes, there it was, the familiar contemptuous smirk Carver had dreaded. "You're actually on time for once. Good."

"Rev." Carver nodded briefly at his brother before embracing his mother.

Leandra Hawke looked positively elated. "Carver, darling. I'm so glad you're here. The roads aren't safe, you know. You should have come by plane."

"It was too expensive, mom." Carver just barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

He greeted Merrill with a hug and shook hands with Guillaume, Leandra's second husband, before introducing Nate to the assembled company. Everyone made the appropriate polite noises, but when things had settled down a little, his mother took him aside.

"I told you to bring a _date_ for the wedding, Carver." Leandra tutted disapprovingly. "Now, I'm sure your friend is nice, but-"

"Mother. Nate _is_ my date." Carver sighed. "Surely you must have figured that out by now."

"He… Oh!" For once, Leandra seemed lost for words.

Carver waited patiently, counting silently to ten. Theoretically, none of this should be news for his mother, considering Carver had been at the center of a minor scandal at the Gallows at the tender age of seventeen when the headmistress had caught him making out with another boy. But somehow she'd always managed to ignore the implications. _Maybe she thought it was just a phase_. After all, he had dated plenty of girls while he was at college.

Leandra swallowed briefly, but then her lips set in a determined line. "Well, he looks very nice. And if you truly care about him…"

"I do, Mother. Very much so." Carver felt a sudden surge of relief. Whatever else could be said about his mother, she could be relied on not to make a scene. And maybe, just maybe, she had meant what she'd said.

Nate was busy chatting with Merrill, telling her about his work for Howe Enterprises in Amaranthine, but now and then Carver caught him staring at Revon, who was busily checking his phone for messages. Nate seemed impressed, even fascinated, and Carver felt a hot flash of jealousy.  He knew very well that he couldn't compete with Revon in the looks department, and if Nate- Just then, Nate caught his eye and smiled at him, and Carver told himself not to be stupid. There was no reason to assume Nate would fall for Revon’s charms.

"All right, everyone. Dinner is served." Revon tilted his head toward the door, his expression unreadable. "Let's move to the dining room."

Carver was the last to leave the room, but he found that Revon had waited for him just outside the door. He tensed involuntarily, bracing for the inevitable attack, and Revon's next words proved him right.

"Maker, Carver, can't you at least get dressed properly?" Frowning, Revon took hold of his shirt collar to adjust it. "You look just like the little slut you are."

Carver managed a glance at the mirror in the hallway. It was true that he looked… well-fucked, to be honest, his hair tousled, his eyes dreamy, with an unmistakable hickey on his neck where Nate had gotten a little too eager. He didn't bother to reply. His brother would only turn his words against him, no matter what he said.

Revon shook his head disapprovingly. "Try to muster some restraint tonight, will you? I don't want people at my wedding noticing that you walk funny." With a disdainful sniffle, he turned and walked away.

Nate, who had stopped in the hallway to wait for Carver to catch up, was staring incredulously at Revon as he walked past. Judging from the look on his face, he had overheard the whole scene, and as soon as Revon was gone, he was at Carver’s side.

"What in the Maker's name was that?" Nate sounded furious.

"Just Rev being Rev. Ignore him." Carver knew full well that it was pointless to take Revon's words to heart. "I told you he's a mean bastard."

"And that's putting it mildly.” Nate’s hand clenched into a fist. "I should-"

"Please, Nate. It's not worth it." Carver made a valiant effort to smile. "I don't care, and neither should you. Leave it be."

Reluctantly, Nate allowed himself to be led into the dining room. The dinner passed without further incident, and they left soon after, claiming to be tired from the drive.

When the door fell shut behind them, Carver breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker, that's over. Now we only have the wedding to get through."

"Don't worry. I'll be there." Nate's smile was warm, and for once, Carver didn't mind the compassionate look in his eyes.

_I guess I deserve a little pity for being saddled with Revon._

* * *

To call the wedding a grand affair would have been an understatement. Nate had never heard of most of the assembled local celebrities, but the press was having a field day. A host of reporters were jostling to take pictures of the arriving guests as they walked up the steps to Kirkwall's huge chantry building, smiling and waving at the crowds like royalty.

Nate and Carver managed to keep mostly in the background, avoiding the reporters as best they could. Fortunately, Revon Hawke seemed to see no reason to introduce the two of them to any of his famous friends or to share the spotlight with his younger brother. He was too busy making sure he and his bride looked their best in every picture.

Leandra, for her part, thoroughly enjoyed the attention due to her as the Champion's mother, smiling into the cameras and beaming with pride when her eldest son stepped out of the chantry doors after the ceremony, with his beautiful bride at his side. Merrill looked amazing, slim and graceful in a well-cut couture gown, her large green eyes perfectly complemented by an emerald necklace, Revon's wedding gift to her.

There was a reception afterwards, in the gardens of the old Viscount's Keep, with champagne fountains and delicious hors d'œuvres, and then more speeches, more socializing, more pictures of the Champion and his new wife chatting with various dignitaries. The grand dinner at night was restricted to 'close friends and family', per the invitations, but even so, Nate counted at least a hundred well-dressed and elegant people seated around the sumptuous dining tables in the Keep's great hall. Clearly, Revon had spared no expense.

But when he mentioned the latter observation to Carver, he just snorted. "Rev's not paying for any of this. Or if he is, he's sold the pictures to the papers for enough money to make a neat profit. Trust me."

By the time they called it a night, Nate's head had begun to ache. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Carver was feeling, though the taut line of his jaw was a pretty good indication.

As soon as they were alone in their hotel room, Carver kicked off his dress shoes with a heartfelt curse. His tie went next, and then he started dragging at his shirt, almost tearing off the buttons until Nate took pity on him.

"Let me help you." He placed a gentle kiss on Carver's forehead and took over the task of unbuttoning the shirt. "Hey. It's over. You can relax now."

"Might take a while." Carver was so tense that it was a struggle to get him out of his clothes, but eventually they were both naked, and Nate led him off to the shower.

The hot water helped a little, loosening at least some of the tension in Carver's back. They headed straight for bed afterwards, though neither of them was tired. Still, it was nice to lie there, side by side, without the need to talk. Nate poured a generous glass of brandy for the two of them, and they shared it in companionable silence.

It took almost an hour, but finally Carver exhaled deeply and turned to face him with a wry smile. "Thank you. I don't think I could have done this without you."

"It's fine." Nate smiled tentatively back. "I'm here whenever you need me."

Carver's expression softened. "I'm so lucky to have you." He yawned, stretching voluptuously. "Maker, I'm knackered. But I need something to take my mind off this whole affair, or I'll end up with nightmares of Revon and his entourage."

"We could watch TV." Nate pointed at the tiny screen in the room's far corner. "Check out their porn channel, if you want."

"No, thanks." Carver made a face, but he sounded much more light-hearted already, and Nate decided to count that as a success. "I'm not so desperate that I'd pay a fortune for what passes for 'adult entertainment' here."

"Well, there's always the internet." Nate reached for his laptop, next to the bed. "Guaranteed to offer some diversion. Oh, look." One of the unread emails in his inbox caught his eye. "We have another invitation." When Carver groaned, he raised his hand to placate him. "No more weddings, don't worry. We're both invited to a class reunion at Vigil's Keep. Has it really been five years already?"

"A class reunion, eh?" Carver glanced over his shoulder at the screen. "Do we really want to meet all those people?"

"Why not?" Nate shrugged. "I wouldn't mind seeing Anders again. Or Alistair. Remember the trip to the Brecilian?" He smiled fondly at the memory. "And hey…" He swallowed when the thought hit him. "Meg might be there."

"You think?" Carver seemed just as intrigued by the thought as he was. "But if she's still living abroad…"

"She may be back." Frowning a little, Nate called up a search engine and typed in Megan's name.

It felt weird to stalk her online, but he was really curious. There weren't many hits, and only one picture, from a social media account that Megan appeared to have abandoned after just a few posts. She looked good in the picture, though. Whoever had taken it had caught the light in her red-gold hair just right, and her smile was genuine and breath-taking. Nate just barely resisted tracing the outline of her face with his fingers.

"Look, that must be her thesis." Carver pointed at another search result. "Ugh, that's Orlesian. She must have done her degree in modern languages."

"Colour me impressed. I can't even make sense of the title." Nate quickly scanned the search result. "Handed in a year ago, I believe. I wonder if she's returned to Ferelden by now. And if she's even interested in coming to the reunion."

"It's a long shot, yeah." Carver rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. "But I'd really like to see her again."

"Me, too." Nate sighed. Seeing Megan's face in the picture had brought it all back, the passion and the laughter and the good times they'd shared back then. He wondered how Megan felt about it nowadays… "And what if she's there? What then?"

Carver took a moment to answer. "When exactly is the reunion? Does it say?"

"July 5th." Nate wondered what he was getting at. "Why?"

"We were going to rent a cottage at Soldier's Peak for the summer, right?" Carver's tone was casual, but Nate knew him well enough to detect the underlying excitement in his voice. "How about we invite her down there for a few days?"

"And if she says yes?" Nate felt his own heart speed up at the thought.

"We’ll see what happens." Carver sat up, pulling him into his arms. "Would you like that?"

"I would." Nate closed his eyes, relishing the heat of Carver's body against his. His imagination was already conjuring up several interesting scenarios. "I'd like that very much."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this looks familiar, it's because I've already posted it here as the epilogue for "It's Complicated". This is where it fits chronologically, though, so I added it here as well. But don't worry, I do have a brandnew chapter for you as well ;).

**Vigil's Keep / Soldier's Peak**

"Megan? I can't believe it's been five years." Sigrun bounced toward her with a huge smile on her face. "I wasn't sure you'd come. You always said reunions were a waste of time."

"Sigrun! Maker, you are… big!" Megan blushed. "Sorry, but-"

"It's all right." Sigrun's grin got even wider. "I know I look like a beached whale."

"In her defence, she's got two in there." The bearded man at Sigrun's side placed a protective hand on her belly. He was quite attractive, Megan thought, well-built, with bright blue eyes and thick, curly hair.

"This is Thorin." Sigrun smiled tenderly at her man. "He's really curious about you. I've told him so many stories about the mischief we got up to."

"Maker's mercy." Megan made a face. "I hope you-"

"Megan!" It took her a moment to recognize the tall, red-haired woman in Chantry robes who sailed towards her, smiling brightly. "How lovely to see you!"

"Leliana?" Megan couldn't believe her eyes. "Have you become a Chantry sister?" She couldn't fathom why anyone would choose that life. _Well, she's lucky they don't have to take a vow of silence to join._

"Two years ago, my dear." Leliana smiled brightly. "I went on a pilgrimage to Haven with a friend, and I had the most amazing epiphany. Suddenly, everything was so utterly clear. The Maker's light shone on my path, and I just knew I had to follow it." When Meg made a face, she laughed, a high, tinkling laugh. "You wouldn't understand. I'm so happy with my new life."

"But-" There was a commotion at the door and they both turned around, craning their necks to see what was happening.

Megan had wondered whether Nate or Carver would show up at all. But, here they were, both of them. Carver looked delectable in dark blue jeans and a white shirt, his skin deeply tanned as usual. At his side, Nate was all in black, with his hair neatly tied back. He had one arm loosely around Carver's waist, his hand resting on the younger man's hip in a gesture that was both tender and unmistakably possessive. A buzz of excited talk had risen at their entrance.

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "Well, look at them and colour me surprised! I thought… Didn't you date Carver for a while, back then?"

Sigrun kept silent, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Yeah, I did." Meg smiled wistfully.

"And, you had no clue?" Leliana shook her head. "Honestly, things like this make me glad I chose the Chantry life."

Megan didn't bother to answer. Carver was already coming towards her, a shy smile on his face. Nate was about to follow him when old Mr Mac Tir approached him and drew him aside.

"Meg. You look good." Carver hugged her tightly. He'd grown even more muscular over the past few years.

"You, too. More than just good." Her answer was utterly sincere.

Carver had always been attractive but, now, with all adolescent awkwardness gone, he was positively stunning. Tall, dark, handsome, well-dressed… He smelled nice, too. Instinctively, she fell into a flirty pose: back straight, shoulders back, head slightly tilted to the side.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you here." Carver's voice seemed to have deepened even further, too. "Rumour had it you were still off travelling the world."

"No." Megan smiled back. Talking to him felt both awkward and exciting. So many memories, some of them hot enough to make her blush. "I did a fair bit of travelling, that's true. I've always wanted to study abroad, so I went to college in Montsimmard. And now I live in Denerim."

"Denerim." He nodded. "I always thought you'd be happy in a big city. What do you do for a living?"

Megan snorted. "I work for a travel magazine. _The Long Road_. They don't really pay me enough to make ends meet, but it's fun, and I get around. Not many options with a degree in modern languages. What about you?"

"I… got a fair bit of money from my father's inheritance when I turned twenty-one." He seemed almost embarrassed about it. "And, I finished my business degree last fall. Now I'm sort of… trying to work out what to do with it. I was thinking of investing in a few ventures, maybe even start my own company. Nate has taken over his dad's assets here in Amaranthine, so we could help each other out a bit."

"Sounds good to me." Megan indicated Nate with a tilt of her head. "So, the two of you have really been an item all this time?"

"Maker, no!" Carver laughed. "We've been around the block once or twice, especially Nate." He smiled fondly over at his partner. "But, last year we ran into each other at a job fair, in Starkhaven, and we realized..." He cleared his throat. "Some things haven't changed at all. And, a few others have actually become easier, now that we've grown up a little. I was such an idiot back then."

"Yup. You were." Megan held his gaze. "We all were."

He laughed, sounding a little embarrassed. "What about you, Meg? Anybody special in your life?"

"Not right now." Since Zevran had returned to Antiva, she hadn't really bothered with relationships. She missed him, but it had always been more of a friends-with-benefits arrangement between them.

She'd met Zevran on her trip around Ferelden, right after school. They'd struck up an instant friendship at a jumble sale, when they'd discovered their shared love for well-worn leather jackets. The first time they had had sex had been in a tiny tent at a campsite in the Brecilian Forest, with the rain pattering against the fabric loud enough to drown out her cries of pleasure. Megan smiled at the memory. It had been spectacular, as far as first times went. Later, during her time in Orlais, they'd made a habit of spending most of her holidays together, hardly ever leaving their bed. But, they'd never actually been in love, and it had always gone without saying they were free to do as they pleased while they were apart.

She'd discovered her interest in older men around that time, and ended up sleeping with one of her professors, well, two actually, if you counted that drunken one-night stand with Riordan. None of those affairs had ever had a future, though, and she preferred it that way. Her mother was still doing her best to set her up with a nice young man, but really, settling down and having kids was the last thing on her agenda.

"It's good to see you again, Meg." Carver's deep warm voice tore her out of her thoughts. "Hey, listen, the two of us are renting a cottage together for the summer, down near Soldier's Peak." He took a card and a pen out of his pocket and scribbled an address and a phone number on the back. "If you want, you could come down for a weekend, catch up, talk about the old times."

There was a funny undertone to his voice and, when Meg looked up, she found Nate staring at her across the room and realized he was waiting for her answer, too.

"I'd like that." She took a deep breath, feeling a smile rise to her lips. "I think I'd like that very much."

* * *

Megan was beginning to wonder where this was going. Ever since she'd arrived at the little house, shortly before noon, Nate and Carver had been friendly and charming, but they had kept their distance. While the guys had fixed a light lunch for her, the three of them had talked and exchanged news about their families.

Megan's parents had bought an old rambling country house in Highever and left the town behind, spending their free time gardening and taking walks in the countryside surrounding the village. Leandra Hawke had remarried, an Orlesian banker, and she'd moved with him to Val Royeaux. Carver hardly ever heard from her. Nate's mother was still very much active in various charities in Amaranthine, though lately she'd begun to develop other interests.

"You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, Meg." Nate grinned broadly. "She's started going out with old Mac Tir! Apparently he's quite the charmer when he's not busy tormenting students."

Megan shook her head in disbelief. Carver chuckled softly to himself. He'd taken off his shoes after lunch and had made himself comfortable on the couch, next to Megan, while Nate had settled into an old, well-worn armchair.

So far, the two guys hadn't engaged in any PDA, except for the occasional light touching or brief kiss. Megan wasn't sure what she'd expected, but this was altogether too harmless for her taste - until she noticed the way Nate was looking at her when she talked to Carver, his eyes intense and his lips tight, as if he was struggling to hold back. Suddenly, she realized what was happening here, and the thought sent a hot tingle down her spine.

It was too hot and humid outside to go for a walk, so they spent the afternoon inside, talking about their jobs and their time at college, about various old friends and acquaintances and what had become of them. It was all perfectly sweet and innocent, and yet Megan felt the tension inside her rising to an almost unbearable level. She wondered who would end up making the first move

Nate took his time until the evening. She was standing at the window, looking out over the garden and admiring the sunset. When she turned, he was right behind her, close enough to touch. She effortlessly melted into his arms. He felt… different than he used to, and at the same time her body _knew_ it was him, as if her skin recognized his the moment they touched.

"Meg." His voice was rough like gravel.

"Have you finally decided to stop teasing me then?" She moaned when he pulled her closer, letting her feel how much he wanted her. "No more games, please."

He kissed her, slowly and thoroughly and, when they paused for air, he turned around with her, twirling her, so he was with his back to the window and she was facing away from him, into the room. "No more games? Such a pity. I have so many ideas you might enjoy."

Carver was there, at the door, staring at them with single-minded focus. Nate held his gaze as he let his hands wander down Megan's body, removing her top and shorts and working his way across her naked skin inch by careful inch. Carver didn't move, didn't so much as lift a finger, just watched, with eyes that had grown pitch dark. She could _feel_ his gaze on her, almost as tangible as Nate's touch. By the time Nate was caressing her breasts, she was already wet, and when he finally brushed his fingers over the fabric of her panties, they were soaked through.

Megan whimpered when he shoved them down her legs, and suddenly Carver was right before her, on his knees, his t-shirt lying discarded on the floor. Gently, he lifted her right leg off the floor and placed it on his shoulder before he put his mouth on her. He was hesitant at first, but soon he lost all restraint, burying his face in her heat, licking, sucking, drinking her in as if she was the most delicious treat he'd ever tasted.

It was fortunate that Nate was holding her so tightly. Without his support, she would have collapsed on the floor because her knees had turned to jelly, her head was spinning like mad, and every single thought of hers was focused on Carver and the marvellous things he was doing to her. He didn't let go of her when she started to thrash in Nate's arms, didn't let up for a moment, until she hoarsely screamed her release, too overcome to care.

When she opened her eyes again, Carver had picked her up bodily and was carrying her over to the bedroom, with Nate close at his heels. Carefully, he lowered her onto the mattress, then stepped back to get rid of his jeans and briefs. Moments later, he was kneeling between her legs, his trembling hand moving up her thigh.

"Meg, please. Can I-" His voice was shaky with desire, and Megan nodded mutely. She wanted him so much right now.

"Someone is eager." Nate flopped down on the bed next to them with a wide grin.

He, too, had taken off his clothes and Megan shivered at the sight of his bare body, his chest covered in dark hair, his cock magnificently hard against his flat stomach. For all his relaxed attitude, he was just as much affected as Carver, that much was obvious.

Carver shot him a dark glance while he took a condom from the nightstand, rolling it on with a swift, practised move. "Shut up, Nate. Maker knows, I've waited long enough for this."

Megan felt another surge of lust at his words, at the thought that he'd been thinking about her all this time, unable to forget how much he'd wanted her. Spreading her legs wide, she pulled him between them.

Nate shrugged. "Fine with me. You're sure you know how to do this?"

"Nate!" To her surprise, Carver sounded more amused than angry. "Stop being such a pain."

Megan sighed, holding Carver back with one hand on his chest. "What's going on here?" A thought struck her, and she made a face. "I'm not your first woman, am I?"

Carver actually laughed out loud. "No, you aren't. I may not have Nate's vast range of experience- Ow!" He ducked when Nate reached over to slap the back of his head. "But, I know where to put it, don't you worry." He had paused for a moment, but she could still feel him hard and insistent against her heat. "And, I want you, Meg." Spreading her legs further, he thrust inside her, smoothly and deeply. "I want you so badly."

She gasped for air. "Carver. Yes, please." She whined with pleasure at the feeling of him inside her. At the same time, she couldn't help thinking that this easy banter was one thing that had been missing back then. She couldn't recall them ever laughing in bed. Everything had been serious, intense, and passionate - but not funny.

Even so, all teasing was forgotten as Nate placed a hand on Carver's lower back and pushed him deeper, stopping only when he was fully settled inside her.

The expression on Carver's face made her swallow, and she quickly tried to lighten the mood again. "So, is that why you asked me to come? Because you still felt I owed you one?"

"Meg!" Carver tensed, but then he pulled back a little and caught her gaze, his face earnest and open. "This has never been just about sex, and you know it, don't you?" Slowly, he rolled his hips, drawing a long, helpless moan from her lips. "Don't you?"

"Oh, Maker!" Megan arched up high, grasping Nate's hand tightly. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Nate bent over her, kissing her deeply. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me, too." Carver moved again and it was almost unbearably sweet.

When Megan looked at Nate, his earlier smugness had given way to what she could only describe as awe. The way he was watching them, touching both their bodies as if he had to reassure himself that they were really there, made her chest tighten with affection. This was what he wanted, what he'd always wanted, but, back then, they had been too young, too inexperienced to make it work.

Not that she was certain that they could make it work now. But, right now, she didn't care, not with Carver moving between her legs, taking her to another shuddering climax; not with Nate sinking into her with a small sound of bliss right afterwards; not with both of them whispering suggestions for more into her ears, some of them so salacious she actually blushed, for all her various adventures. And, certainly not with a warm strong body snuggled up on either side of her as she fell asleep, feeling safe and full, and sated.

Tomorrow they would have to talk, to think about the future. But, not tonight.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Soldier's Peak**

Nate woke a little later than usual, no doubt thanks to the warm, soft body in his arms. Megan was still completely out of it, her nose scrunched up in the cutest grimace as she struggled with what had to be a really intense dream. He gently freed his arm and turned on his side, careful not to wake her, so he could watch her sleeping face and listen to her breathing. _Meg_. It was hard to contain his happiness at having her here, in his arms, in their bed.

Last night had been all he'd hoped for, and then some. When Carver and he had invited Megan to their vacation home, he hadn't been sure she'd make good on her promise to come. And all through the day she'd spent with them, he'd been so torn, so uncertain of what would happen.

Some part of him had been convinced that she wanted this, too, that she was just as curious, just as eager as himself and Carver, because why else would she have come? And at the same time a little voice of doubt had kept whispering in his ear that it was silly to expect that she still would be interested. It had been too long, surely, and she had long since moved on.

And then it had all turned out to be so easy, so natural. Megan had come into his arms as if she'd never left, and the three of them had reconnected without any conscious effort. Even now he shivered at how good it had been, to have them both, Carver and Meg, both of them holding him, making love to him, so much better than he could have imagined. It wasn't that he was unhappy with Carver, not at all. But having Megan in the mix added a new dimension to their lovemaking, an extra bit of spice, certainly, but also a depth that hadn't been there before.

With a small sigh, he tore himself away from looking at her and slid off the bed to head for the bathroom. When he returned, she was awake, and if possible, she looked even more adorable, squinting at him in the morning light.

"Nate." She sounded the tiniest bit cranky, and it made him smile. Meg had definitely never been a morning person. "Where's Carver?"

"Gone running." He sat down on the bed, ruffling her tousled hair. "He misses the pool, I think. Needs to work off some energy."

Megan snorted softly. "Well, it takes all sorts, I guess." As she squeezed past him, she breathed a quick kiss on his neck. "Don't you run away, too. I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure." He made himself comfortable under the covers again, stretching his legs with a happy sigh.

When she returned, he held up the blanket in a mute invitation, and she snuggled in next to him, placing her icy-cold feet next to his legs and making him yelp.

Megan laughed and placed her head on his shoulder glancing up at him with a mischievous smile. "You've grown up quite a bit, you know. All big and strong and hairy." She ran her hand through the dark curls on his chest, tugging gently.

"Do you mind?" Nate felt self-conscious for a moment, but Megan's laugh quickly dispelled his worries.

"Nah, I rather like it. It suits you." Her expression turned pensive for a moment. "Besides, it reminds me of someone."

Nate was glad she had refrained from mentioning a name. Of course, he was aware that she must have had other partners, too, while they'd been apart, but it was probably better not to know too many details. And yet, she'd made him curious…

"Fond memories?" He tried to make his voice sound light, but there was no way he could fool her.

"Very." Her green eyes fixed him unrelentingly. "Now, don't make a fuss, Nate, okay? It's been five years. Did you honestly expect me to live like a chantry sister for all that time? After what the three of us had together?"

"No," he admitted. "I'm sorry. And I promise I won't 'make a fuss'." He added air quotes, which made her smile.

"Good." A quick wiggle of her hips brought them into closer contact, and her smile widened when she felt him half hard against her thigh. "You feel good."

"So do you." He ran a gentle hand down her spine. "It was… something, wasn't it? Back then, the three of us? I mean, we were just stupid kids, but-"

"It was pretty damn amazing." Megan laughed softly, but then her face turned serious again. "Honestly, Nate? No matter how things turned out in the end, and no matter what happens now, I'll never forget that I had such a wonderful first time, thanks to you. And I…" She actually blushed a little. "I want you to know how grateful I am for that. Really."

"Meg." He swallowed. "That's- I mean, I..."

It was hard to find the words for all he wanted to say: How much her words meant to him. How much he himself treasured that memory. How much he still cared for her, always would, no matter what had changed in the meantime. At least some of it must have shown on his face, because Megan's expression grew uncharacteristically soft.

"Oh, Nate." Megan sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Both of you."

She kissed him, almost chastely at first, but then she clearly couldn't resist the temptation, running her tongue teasingly over his lower lip until he opened up with a moan. Megan echoed the sound, deepening the kiss hungrily, just as eager for it as he was. Within moments, their embrace changed from tender to passionate. Megan's hands seemed to be _everywhere_ on his body, as if she wanted to claim him all at once, and her touch made him tremble with desire.

Nate gave as good as he got, revelling in her answering gasps. Somehow, much to his delight, his lips and fingers still remembered, still knew her most sensitive places, still recalled how she liked to be touched. And at the same time, it was new and exciting in so many ways. Megan had filled out a bit, her hips a little wider than they used to be, her breasts a tad rounder and fuller. And unlike then, this time there was no doubt how it would end, no hint of hesitation in her demeanour, as she took a condom from the nightstand and gently smoothed it over his flesh.

He held his breath as she straddled him, unable to take his eyes off her face. _Meg. I love you._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't dare say them aloud, afraid to scare her off. But it took all his control to remain silent.

* * *

Megan held Nate's gaze while she lowered herself slowly down on his cock, and what she could read in his stormy grey eyes made heat bloom in her stomach in a way that had nothing to do with arousal. "Nate…" She faltered, momentarily overcome.

Megan had come to Soldier's Peak without quite knowing what to expect. Sex, yes, possibly – after all Nate and Carver were both hot, and they both had made no secret of the fact that they still found her attractive. Friendship, maybe, a fair dose of nostalgia, lots of shared memories. She hadn't expected _this_ , though. Megan prided herself on her independence, her ability to have sex without getting overly attached. She'd slept with Zevran for years without becoming clingy, after all, and she hadn't wasted a tear on any of her other lovers either, when those brief affairs had ended.

But now here she was, with Nate of all people, and suddenly she was paralyzed by emotion, her throat too tight to speak. And that didn't make sense, surely. He was with Carver, and even if the two of them had decided to have a little fun with her on the side, they clearly loved each other very much. _Except it's not just some fun on the side_ , a treacherous little voice whispered in her ear. What was it that Carver had said last night: _This has never been just about sex, and you know it._ Again, Megan shivered all over, tightening around Nate hard enough to draw a stifled moan from his throat. Yes. She knew it, and it was a scary thought. Wonderful, but scary.

"Meg. Please." Nate was trembling, ever so slightly, and it was such a huge turn-on to realize how much he wanted this, wanted _her_.

Slowly, she rolled her hips, taking the time to really _feel_ him, all of him, so good and hard and wonderful. It was the best feeling she knew, a man inside her, stroking her insides so deliciously, and she wanted to savour it, wanted it to last forever. But Nate was groaning impatiently, and she didn't have the heart to torment him. Placing both hands on his firm chest, she pushed herself up, just the tiniest bit and began to move. Before she could find a proper rhythm, a noise behind her made her falter.

"Carver." Nate sounded hoarse, almost feverish.

Megan twisted her neck to see, and yes, there he was, leaning against the doorframe, wearing track pants and a sweat-stained t-shirt, his hair damp with exertion. "Couldn't wait?" Carver grinned, his eyes drinking in the sight of them. "I should have known I can't turn my back on you two."

"Well, now that you're here, why don't you join us?" Megan threw back her head, challenging him to hold her gaze.

"Oh, I will." Carver practically growled the words. "Just let me have a quick shower first."

He disappeared around the corner, and only moments later there was the sound of running water. _Seems he's not wasting any time._ The thought made her shiver with pleasurable anticipation.

"Meg." Nate pushed himself up on his elbows, stretching his neck to reach her breasts with his mouth. "Come closer."

She obliged willingly, whining when his tongue found her taut flesh, circling her nipple with exquisite gentleness. "More. Harder."

He made a small noise, in the back of his throat, and then he _sucked_ , with enough force to make her cry out. Instinctively, she grabbed his head, cradling it in her hand to keep him there, and he kept going, licking and suckling until she thought she'd die from sheer pleasure.

"Fuck, you are hot together." Carver's voice tore her out of her reverie.

He was standing next to the bed, completely naked, his golden brown skin still steaming from the shower and his cock gloriously, unabashedly erect. Megan swallowed hard at the sight, and Nate let go of her breasts to stare. Carver was clearly flattered by their attention, standing up straight and practically preening. _Well, he has every reason to be proud._ Carver's body was a work of art, perfectly sculpted, every muscle clearly defined, his skin smooth and perfect. _Gorgeous_.

Inside her, Megan could feel Nate twitch and grow, and it was the hottest thing ever, so hot that she couldn't possibly resist any longer. "Carver. Come here."

She hardly trusted her own voice, but he complied willingly, stepping closer so she could get her mouth on him. The moment her lips found his cock, he groaned, deep and hungry, and Nate echoed the sound, his eyes fixed on them with single-minded focus. Carver tasted amazing, sweet and musky at the same time, and his cock was warm and heavy on her tongue. And inside her, Nate was pulsing with want, as he struggled to keep his hips from snapping up.

Megan had to close her eyes for a heartbeat, too overcome to decide who she should focus on first. They were both so… She whined, unable to describe what they were doing to her.

"Shhh, Meg." Gently, Carver took hold of her chin, making her look at him. When she met his gaze, her lips still firmly wrapped around his cock, he shuddered all over. "Maker, you… You are amazing." His large hand cupped her cheek, delicately, as if he was afraid to hurt her. "Please. Just… please, Megan."

There was a raw urgency in his voice that made her melt inside. How could anyone possibly say no to such a plea? Hollowing her cheeks, Megan took him all in, as far as she could manage, using her hand to help when it became clear that she couldn't possibly handle all of him. His eyes widened and he gasped hard. Beneath her, Nate made a small, encouraging noise, his hands tightening on her thighs.

Megan's head was buzzing. Never, in all her life, had she felt as powerful as now, with both of them at her mercy, both of them watching her, wanting her, _craving_ her. It was utterly addictive. Taking a deep breath, she circled Carver's cock firmly with her tongue, and at the same time she let her body tighten around Nate's hard shaft. They groaned in unison and she almost laughed out loud with sheer joy. _Oh, yes!_

* * *

Carver had to close his eyes. There was no way he could possibly last if he kept looking, no matter how much he wanted to. And he wanted to, with every fibre of his being, he needed to see her, see them both, to reassure himself that it was real and he wasn't dreaming. Because it was just so damn overwhelming: Megan's hot mouth; Nate's fevered gaze; the scent of their arousal filling the air.

When he'd suggested they invite Megan here, his main goal had been to make Nate happy. Carver knew that Nate loved him and would never cheat on him, but he also knew that some part of Nate craved… more? Something different, something Carver couldn't give him.

Or maybe he just needed Megan. The two of them had been so close once, and Carver was well aware that Nate had never stopped caring about her. Seeing the expression on Nate's face, the way his hand tightened on Megan's lower back whenever she moved… It was so obvious how happy the whole scenario made him, a happiness that went far beyond the excitement of having a threesome.

Carver was less certain about his own feelings. He adored Megan, and he loved making love to her. No other woman had ever turned him on as she did, and he'd had plenty of flings during his time at business school. There'd been no shortage of eager girls willing to share his bed for a night or two, but none of them had ever been like Megan. _Not even close_. And yet-

A particular creative manoeuvre on her part made him cry out and sway on his feet, grabbing her shoulder for balance.

Megan released his cock from her lips for a second to grin up at him. "Daydreaming? I'll have to up my game, it seems."

One of her hands found its way between his legs, teasing softly behind his balls, finding the perfect spot with unerring certainty. Carver groaned, unable to come up with a coherent response. Whatever Megan had been up to in the last five years, she had clearly gotten a _lot_ of practice.

Once again, he lost himself in the heat of her mouth engulfing his cock, doing his best to silence the tiny worried voice at the back of his head. It was good to be with Megan again, so good, but what did it all mean? What if she and Nate-

Just then, a warm hand settled on the back of his thigh, squeezing gently, and he heard Nate's voice, deep and reassuring. "Carver. I love you."

And those simple words made all the difference. Carver opened his eyes again and met Nate's gaze, and there was so much love there, so much sincere adoration that all his worries and concerns simply disappeared. Nate loved him. Nate wanted him, needed him. And that knowledge allowed Carver to let go, to let his arousal overtake everything else, and to deliver himself completely to Megan's caresses.

Megan must have sensed the change in him, for she redoubled her efforts and it took only moments until he was coming, pouring himself down her throat in long, heaving shudders, unable to keep up even a semblance of control. When he finally came to his senses again, he found he was slumped over Megan's body. Nate's steadying hand on his legs was probably the only reason he was still on his feet.

"Holy Maker, Carver!" Nate sounded almost awed.

Megan released him gently, with a sweet smile. "You're so gorgeous. So hot. And so very delicious."

Carver didn't reply, just dropped to his knees and pulled her into a long, greedy kiss, chasing his own taste on her lips. Megan echoed his moan, clinging tightly to his shoulders and Nate…

Nate was shaking all over, his whole body taut as a bowstring. "Meg, please."

"Nate." There was a world of tenderness in her tone, as she let go of Carver to place both hands on Nate's chest. "What do you want?"

"Just let me…" Gripping her tightly, Nate rolled over with her in one smooth move, propping himself up on his arms above her.

Finally, Nate could move freely and he did so with relish, his strokes long and sure. Carver couldn't take his eyes off them. It was just so incredibly beautiful to watch: the play of muscles in Nate's back; the soft, rolling motion of his hips; the flush spreading all over Megan's soft, creamy skin. There was no way he could stop himself from touching them, from running his hands over their bodies, stroking, caressing, _feeling_ them both. _So good_.

Nate was picking up speed, and Megan was anything but passive, moving with him, her legs drawn up almost to her chest, so she could take him in deep. And at the same time, she managed to pull Carver in for a long, hot kiss, taking one of his hands and placing it on her breast. Gently, he kneaded the soft flesh, but she shook her head, impatient as usual, and pushed his hand further down.

Carver complied, running his fingers all over her soft stomach and then between her legs. And it was the hottest thing ever: Megan was wet and slick, and he could feel Nate sliding in and out of her, and when his questing fingers found her clit, she _screamed_ , rough and hoarse. Nate made a small, helpless noise, thrusting hard, once, twice, and then he was coming, too. Carver stifled Nate’s cries with his mouth, drinking them in like the sweetest nectar, unable to stop. He was buzzing all over himself, caught up in their ecstasy as if he was part of it, so close, so sweet. _So fucking perfect_.

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, cuddling and talking, and Carver couldn't believe how natural it all felt. Megan seemed to have slipped right into an open space between them, filling a gap that they hadn't even known existed. Nate looked so happy with her in his arms, and Carver’s own heart sped up whenever she smiled. None of them wanted the morning to end.

Finally, reluctantly, they got up, and showered, and got dressed, and had a long, late breakfast together. Megan's train was due to leave just after noon, and they took her down to the station together in Carver's car. She was uncharacteristically quiet when they said their goodbyes, but she promised to call soon, and maybe to drop in for another weekend before the summer was over.

When they returned to the house, it seemed cold and empty. Carver dropped onto the sofa with a deep sigh. How had she done it? How could she possibly have managed to insert herself into their lives again, so quickly that now it seemed as if something was missing?

"You okay?" He glanced up at Nate, who was leaning against the doorframe, looking tired and wistful.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nate shook himself briefly, then came over to settle beside Carver on the sofa, pulling him into a loose embrace. "Just wondering where we're going from here."

Carver wiggled around a bit until he was comfortable between Nate's outstretched legs. "You want her back."

He hadn't bothered to make it a question, but Nate nodded anyway. "I want _us_ back. The three of us, together, just like we used to be. No. Better. But only if you-"

"Me, too. Don't worry." Carver placed a fingertip between Nate's brows, trying to smooth out the lines that had appeared there. "I want the same thing. Mind you, I don't think it’s going to be easy."

"No. Probably not." Nate closed his eyes. "Still, I think we may have a shot this time around. And if you're really willing to give it a chance-"

"I said I was, didn't I?" Carver huffed in mock impatience. "Honestly, Nate, I told you not to worry. We'll sort it out. Provided Megan feels the same." He rubbed his head affectionately against Nate's shoulder. "You think she does?"

"I'm not sure." Nate sighed deeply. "I hope so. I think… I believe she wants it, too, but she may need time to get used to the idea."

"Maybe we all do." Carver kissed him softly. "Enough talking now. Relax. It will all turn out fine."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Denerim**

Megan yawned widely, stretching her back and wincing at the pain in her neck and shoulders. They had spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen of her tiny apartment, bent over the table and poring over plans and furniture arrangements. Nate and Carver's studio apartment in Amaranthine was nice and roomy, but it was also fully furnished, and it took quite a bit of creativity to work out where Megan's things should go.

"Do we really need another bed?" Nate sighed. "I have a feeling we're going to spend most nights in the master bedroom anyway."

"I need my own space." Megan was adamant. "My own room, my own bed, my own desk. Sorry, but that's non-negotiable."

Now that she'd taken the big step and agreed to move in with them, she was actually looking forward to it. After all, the studio was lovely, with big panoramic windows overlooking the Waking Sea, light wooden floors and beautifully tiled bathrooms. Quite different from her own poky little apartment, which was all she could afford here in Denerim. Rents were quite a bit lower in Amaranthine than in the capital, and sharing the costs between three people would help, too.

She wasn't all that worried about living with Nate and Carver either. They had spent plenty of time together in the past few months, and sorted out most of the obvious glitches. The guys were used to doing their share of the housework, and Nate was actually a pretty decent cook. They were going to be fine. Still, Megan wasn't about to give up all her claims to independence.

"Right. Fine. We'll find a way." Nate seemed a teensy bit annoyed, but he hid it well, and she refrained from calling him out on it.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Carver got to his feet and stepped behind Nate's chair, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Maker, you're all cramped up. You need to relax."

"Ouch." Nate winced when Carver's fingers dug into his stiff muscles. "You know, I can think of far better ways to relax." He grinned up at Carver, playfully batting his hands away.

"Can you, now?" Carver seemed more than willing to go along with Nate's plans, judging from the smile playing around his lips. "Well, then. Why don't we take this to the bedroom? Meg? You coming?"

He extended a hand toward her, and she allowed herself to be led next door. They all got undressed quickly, but when Nate tried to pull her into his arms, Megan shook her head. A persistent throbbing had started behind her eyes and her skin felt raw and oversensitive. She didn't even want to cuddle, let alone engage in anything more sensual. Heck, right now, the slightest touch would be too much.

"What's the matter? Not in the mood?" Carver sounded disappointed.

No wonder. He was half hard already, and when Nate ran a hand down his back, he arched into his touch like a big cat. Megan appreciated the view, but she really needed her own space tonight.

"Sorry, guys. I'm tired and cranky." She shook her head, but then a thought struck her. "There _is_ one thing I'd like, though…"

"And what would that be?" Nate couldn't seem to take his eyes off Carver, and Megan smiled to herself.

"I want to watch." Both their heads flew up at her words, and she hid a grin. "You promised, remember?"

It was true. Back when they'd first slept together, at Soldier's Peak, she had asked them whether she could watch them make love, and they'd both readily agreed. They had been too busy trying other things in the meantime, but Megan hadn't forgotten. A hot flash of excitement raced down her spine at the mere thought.

"Sure. What about you, though?" Nate raised a questioning eyebrow. "Won't you get bored?"

"Hardly." Megan snorted involuntarily. "Besides, I think I'm going to have some fun with my trusted friend here." Reaching for her nightstand, she dug around in the drawer until she found her favourite vibrator. It hadn't seen much use lately, but right now, it looked very appealing. "Just let me enjoy the show."

Nate eyed the toy with considerable interest. It wasn't one of those models designed to look as much like a penis as possible – Megan had never fancied those. Instead she had picked a more aesthetically pleasing model, matte black and sleek, shaped in intriguing curves like a particularly naughty abstract sculpture, and she wondered what he made of it.

He didn't comment in any case, just nodded matter-of-factly. "Okay, but… If you want a show, then how exactly do you want us?"

"Or in other words, who do you want to top?" Carver had rolled over on his back, and he looked amazing, strong and powerful and clearly very much turned on.

"Oh." Megan had to admit she was surprised by the question. "I'd always assumed..." She hesitated for a moment, uncertain how to phrase it. In her mind, it had always been Nate who'd been in charge, and she was intrigued by the possibilities suddenly opening up.

"Not necessarily." Nate grinned. He looked confident and sure of himself. _Far too sure._ "We're both flexible, you know."

"Yup. Nate is a bossy bastard, but occasionally, he likes some variety." Carver, too, was pretty relaxed about the whole thing, Megan noticed. That wouldn't do at all, of course.

"Hmmm." She pretended to think, enjoying the way they were both waiting with bated breath for her answer. "Then… Carver, I think. I want to watch him fuck you," she elaborated, turning to face Nate.

They both tensed at her words, but they seemed perfectly fine with her suggestion. Carver was already digging around for condoms and lube, and Nate rolled over on his stomach, his face practically glowing with expectation. _Maker, this is hot_.

Megan swallowed, reaching for her vibrator. She chose the lowest setting. _No rush_. They hadn't even started yet, but she already knew she didn't want to miss a second of it. She made herself comfortable near the headboard where she'd have a good view and let her head sink back with a happy sigh as she felt the familiar buzzing between her legs. Nate and Carver groaned in unison.

"Well, guys?" She threw them a suggestive glance from under her half-closed lids. "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

Nate was relieved to see that Megan had relaxed a little. He'd been afraid that they had pushed her too hard, worried that she might rethink her decision to move in with them. Besides, he really didn't want her to agree to have sex just to please them. But he needn't have worried. As usual, Megan knew exactly what she wanted.

He watched avidly as she began playing with the toy, touching it gently to her hot flesh. Seeing her like this, fully focussed on her own pleasure, was insanely exciting, and he was willing to bet Carver felt the same. A stifled moan behind him confirmed that assumption. Smiling, Nate took care to arrange himself so that they would both be able to watch Megan.

Moments later, he felt Carver's warm hand on his back, stroking him gently, loosening his tense muscles. Carver took his time, working his way down his spine, and by the time he had arrived at his destination, Nate felt pleasantly relaxed and at the same time buzzing with arousal.

Megan was quiet except for the occasional contented sigh, and her movements were slow and languorous. But Nate knew she was watching, and that knowledge made every caress, every touch even more arousing than it already was.

Carver knew what he liked, of course, knew what he needed to let go, to open up, and he was patient and thorough tonight, teasing Nate for the longest time until he finally slipped a careful finger inside him. Nate inhaled sharply, instinctively arching his back and spreading his legs a little, and Megan's breathing sped up noticeably.

"Good?" Carver sounded hoarse.

"Maker, yes. More." Nate pushed himself up the tiniest bit to relieve the pressure on his rock-hard cock, and again, there was no missing the tiny gasp from Megan. _Oh, yes. She_ really _likes watching._

Carver obliged willingly, adding a second finger, pushing deeper, and Nate moaned happily. He really appreciated his lover's patience, since Carver was a big guy and his cock was proportional. Besides, Nate loved this part best of all, the anticipation of what was to come, the way his body gradually adapted to the sweet stretch and burn of the intrusion. Carver was panting heavily, though, and Nate knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

He glanced back at Carver over his shoulder, and Maker, he was such a beautiful sight, kneeling behind Nate, his cock hard and proud and lovely, his whole body taut with need.

"Nate." Their eyes met, and Carver's expression was full of tenderness. "Okay?"

"More than." Nate smiled at him and held his gaze as he slowly pushed himself up on his hands and knees in a clear invitation.

Carver's breathing hitched. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." It was with reluctance that he broke the eye contact, turning to face Megan again.

She was craning her neck to see better, which made him smile, but only moments later, he forgot all about her, because Carver was pushing inside him now, slow and controlled, and it was- Maker, it was so exquisitely overwhelming. He closed his eyes, focussing on breathing, just breathing, struggling to relax. Carver's hand was on the small of his back, gently stroking him in small circles, and it helped, but still…

It seemed an eternity until he managed to open his eyes again, and when he did, his gaze fell on Megan, who was still watching, still keeping to her side of the bed. She was breathing hard, though, and she was so wet he could see her flesh glisten. The toy had almost completely disappeared inside her, and she was moving it in time with Carver's slow, gentle thrusts. The whole tableau was so sinfully exciting that Nate almost lost it. _Damn it, Megan!_

Carver, too, seemed to be struggling. The fingers of his right hand were digging deep into Nate's skin, and he was trembling all over with the effort of holding back. The tension in the room was growing thick enough to cut through it, and Nate wondered who would give in first. His own cock was throbbing so hard he felt ready to burst, even though Carver hadn't even touched him yet.

"Nate." Carver was still trying to hold on to a last shred of control. "Damn it, I can't-"

And suddenly, Nate knew what he had to do. Bracing himself against the bed, he pushed back against Carver, just the tiniest bit, but it was enough to break his control. Groaning deep in his throat, Carver jerked hard against him, and yes, that first thrust was so intense it bordered on pain, but he breathed through it, and it became easier almost immediately.

Carver gave a small helpless noise, almost a sob, and then he _really_ started to move, with deep, measured strokes, and the world went away. Nate had no clue how long it lasted, no idea whether he was begging or crying or urging Carver on. All he knew was that at some point Carver reached around him to take hold of his cock and that was it. The pleasure that had steadily been building inside him reached its zenith in a single, glorious flash of light, burning through him like wildfire, obliterating every thought and every feeling.

When he came to his senses, Carver was already withdrawing, careful and gentle again, and Megan was lying sprawled against the headboard, her eyes soft and glazed over with pleasure.

"Maker, Nate." She laughed softly. "If you could have seen yourself just now… Wish I could put that look on your face. I think I'm jealous."

Despite his exhaustion, Nate couldn't quite resist teasing her. "No need. If you really want to join in the fun, there's toys for that, too, you know."

"I'll… keep that in mind." Megan swallowed hard. "For future reference."

"It's good to have plans." Gratefully, Nate dropped on his stomach.

He was trembling all over, and he felt weak, but at the same time heavy and relaxed. He was pretty sure he would sleep well tonight.

"Yeah? Any other plans you'd like to share?" Carver sounded distinctly amused.

"Next time…" Nate yawned widely, already more than half asleep. "Next time, I'm going to fuck you, while you're inside her. You're going to love that. Both of you."

Carver and Meg both groaned, but he ignored them, smiling softly to himself, when Megan finally came into his arms and snuggled up close beside him. Moments later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

"So, you're ready to tell the world about your little _ménage à trois_?" Morrigan sounded as dry as dust. "Why, all of a sudden, if you don't mind me asking? And why do you want to move back _there_?" There was a world of contempt in her tone at the last word.

"I don't know." Megan sighed. "Well, yes, I do. This is serious, Morrigan. I care about them, and I really want this to work. Besides, going back to Amaranthine isn't so bad. I've got friends there, and my parents aren't getting any younger either. They'll be happy to have me close, once they're over the initial shock. It will be good to be back, I think."

"Really?" Morrigan raised a perfect eyebrow. "Well, if you say so…"

She handed Megan a mug of coffee and headed for the living room, gently ruffling her son's hair in passing. Kieran was sitting at the kitchen table, wholly engrossed in a book of science projects for kids. The boy's kindergarten teacher had claimed he was 'highly gifted' and exceptionally bright for his age, and Megan hadn't been surprised to hear it. She'd known Kieran since he was a baby, and he'd always been precocious, a quiet, serious child with his mother's pale skin and dark hair. Though, if you knew what to look for, there was quite a bit of resemblance to his father, too, Megan thought wryly.

She was the only one who knew the truth about Kieran's dad, the only one among their circle of friends who Morrigan had trusted with that bit of information. None of the others had a clue about what had happened on that night, five years ago, right before they’d all gone their separate ways. Most of them had been too drunk or high to remember any details, and Megan had been sworn to silence when she'd found out about the pregnancy and put two and two together.

Morrigan had insisted that she didn't need a man to raise her child. As a matter of fact, Megan strongly suspected that she'd arranged the whole thing specifically to avoid having the boy's father involved in his upbringing. It was certainly a far more probable scenario than the alternative: Morrigan sleeping with a guy she'd never been interested in before, just because she'd been partying too hard.

_No._ Megan was certain. This was what exactly what Morrigan had wanted for herself, and so far, she had done a pretty good job with Kieran. Which was why Megan had agreed to keep the boy's paternity a secret, even from the man himself. _Though, really, it isn't fair. He has a right to know._

"So…" Morrigan settled on the sofa, gracefully crossing her legs and motioning for Megan to join her. "What happens now?"

Megan took a careful sip of hot coffee. "In about two weeks' time, we'll be taking my stuff to Amaranthine. The guys have rented a van, and they'll be doing most of the heavy lifting." She smiled. "I'm sure they can handle it."

"What about your job?" Morrigan reached for a cookie, clearly unimpressed.

"It's no problem." Megan shrugged. "I'll need to come into the office once a month or so to discuss my new projects, but apart from that they don't care where I do my writing. Mind you, I am going to miss you."

"Yeah, well…" Morrigan nibbled on the cookie, a frown marring her perfect forehead. "I won't be around much longer either."

"Really? You never said. Where are you going? And what about Kieran?" Megan's head was buzzing with questions.

"He's the reason I'm leaving." Morrigan didn't look too happy about it, though. "I'm taking him to see my mother. She wants us to stay at her place for a while, at least until he starts school. I'm not keen on it, but she… insisted."

To say that Megan was surprised would have been an understatement. For as long as she'd known Morrigan, her friend had always done exactly what she wanted. If her mother had the power to make Morrigan do something against her wishes, she had to be impressive indeed. Instinctively Megan knew it was better not to ask too many questions.

"Such a pity." She took another sip. The coffee had cooled a little. "But you will come to Daveth's place tomorrow, right? He said he wants to give me a proper send-off."

"Of course I will. How could I say no?" Morrigan gave her a rare smile. "I'm going to miss you, too."

* * *

Carver had to admit he felt out of his depth among Megan's friends from Denerim. That guy called Daveth, who had invited the three of them over to his place for drinks, he was far too hands-on with Megan for Carver's taste. And Morrigan… Quite frankly, she scared him a little, with her haughty looks and her sharp tongue, and her contempt for all things male. Sten was all right, but he didn't talk much. At least Zevran wasn't here. Carver wasn't sure he could have handled the Antivan tonight, not on top of everything else.

Nate seemed to feel much the same. He kept a close eye on Megan, and he was quiet and subdued, almost gloomy. When Daveth casually pulled Megan into his lap to show her a funny video on his phone, Carver saw the frown on Nate's face deepen. _Uh-oh._ Possessive Nate was hot, no doubt about it, but Carver was pretty sure Megan didn't want a scene. _I'd better find something to distract him._

But before he could get involved, Megan was on her feet again, removing Daveth's hand from her waist with a strict glare at him. _She can take care of herself_. And she had clearly noticed Nate's bad mood, too, because here she was, coming over to them and placing herself between the two of them in a blatantly demonstrative manner.

"Hey." Breathing a quick kiss on Carver's cheek, she turned to embrace Nate, tightly enough to send a clear message to Daveth, who was watching them with a caustic smile. "Don't be mad." She kept her voice so low that only the two of them could hear her. "Whatever you think you're seeing there, it's just wishful thinking on Daveth's part."

Almost against his will, Carver had to grin. "Well. Can't blame him. You look gorgeous."

"You think?" Megan favoured him with her sweetest smile. "Thank you."

It was true. Megan had never been prettier than tonight, in a charcoal-coloured knitted dress that hugged her curves and brought out the colour of her hair and eyes. She looked sexy and sophisticated, and exuded an air of easy-going confidence that was quite irresistible. Morrigan was probably more beautiful in the strict sense of the word, but it was Megan who held the attention of all the guys in the room. _And she's with me. With us._ Carver felt a hot surge of pride at the thought.

Slowly, he trailed his hand down her back, relishing in her answering shiver. "How much longer do you want to stay?"

"Why?" She almost purred the words. "Do you want to leave already? I'm having such a good time."

Nate muttered something unintelligible, and Carver had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sure you are. But we could have an even better time back home, don't you think? Just the three of us?" Deliberately, he let his voice drop to a deeper register. "I promise we'll keep you entertained."

"Hmmm." Megan pretended to ponder his words, but her face had taken on a tell-tale flush, and he knew she was already convinced. "All right. Just let me say goodbye."

Carver watched her sashay over to Daveth and place a featherlight kiss on his cheek. Daveth's expression was hard to read, something between frustration and amusement. _Now, I wonder…_ Clearly, there was a story behind all this, but Carver doubted they would ever get to hear it.

Slowly, they made their way back to Megan's apartment, through the nightly streets of Denerim, festively decorated for the upcoming Satinalia celebrations.

"Ah, I'm going to miss this." Megan stopped on a bridge crossing the River Drakon, leaning against the railing with a melancholy sigh. "Look. Isn't it lovely?"

Carver had to agree. The city was utterly beautiful on a night like this, with the ancient Fort Drakon illuminated against the night sky high above the Royal Quarter and the roofs of the houses dusted with snow. It was cold enough that he could make out ice floes in the river, but they were all bundled up warmly and he didn't mind.

Next to him, Nate awkwardly cleared his throat. "Meg… Will you be all right in Amaranthine? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

"What?" Much to Carver's relief, Megan was utterly flabbergasted by Nate's words. "No! That's not what I meant at all. Oh, Nate, I'm sorry."

Reaching out for both of them, she pulled them both into a tight embrace, not caring who saw them. "Listen." There was a world of affection in her tone. "Denerim is an amazing place, and I've had a wonderful time here. But that part of my life is over. And I'm looking forward to what's next. Very much so, in fact." Her smile was bright enough to rival the Satinalia decorations. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with the two of you. Nowhere at all. I love you both so much."

There could be no doubt that she meant every word. Closing his eyes, Carver buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Next to him, Nate sighed happily and Carver felt his hand tighten on his back. There was no need to worry. It was all good.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Amaranthine**

"You know…" Sigrun took a large bite from her chocolate muffin, chewed and swallowed and then gave Megan a happy grin. "I'm still not fully convinced you're doing the right thing, but I am definitely glad to have you back here with us."

"It's good to be back." Deliberately ignoring the first part of her friend's statement, Megan stretched her legs and reached for her coffee. "I have to admit I hadn't expected to find this place still open."

The _Smuggler's Cove_ had been their favourite café when they were still at school, and it hadn't changed a bit since then. There were a few new drinks on the menu, such as the green chai latte Sigrun had ordered ( _It's better than decaf, hon._ ), but the vaguely pirate-y décor was still the same, and the tables were just as crowded as six years ago. Megan smiled indulgently at a bunch of giggling schoolgirls at the adjacent table. _Gosh, I feel old_.

"This is Amaranthine, not Denerim or Val Royeaux." Sigrun shrugged. "Things don't change as quickly around here."

Megan nodded. It was weird to be back in her hometown, to be quite honest. Weird to see her parents once a week for dinner, weird to run into her old teachers while shopping in town. And while she appreciated reconnecting with her friends, some small part of her missed the adventures she used to have.

"Are you bored here?" Maker, Sigrun still knew her too well. Megan had been so sure none of her thoughts had shown on her face.

She shook her head, putting on her most determined expression. "Nope. I'm good. Besides…" She smiled, as a thought occurred to her. "I can always sneak off to Orlais or Antiva for a week or so." Plane tickets weren't too expensive, after all, and there were plenty of good friends who'd be willing to put her up for a few nights.

"Lucky you." Sigrun sighed, envy written clearly on her face. "I can't see _us_ travelling anywhere. At least not for the foreseeable future."

She sounded so dejected that Megan felt a flash of worry. "What about you then? Any regrets?"

Megan knew Sigrun's life had changed drastically with the birth of her twins a few months ago. But she'd always assumed her friend was happy with her choices.

Sigrun snorted. "Wrong question. I don't _regret_ having kids. You can't love your kids and regret that they exist at the same time. But sometimes…" She hesitated, searching for the right words. "It's just hard sometimes, you know. When you haven't had any sleep for a week and they won't stop crying, and you start to wonder whether you'll ever have a normal life again. Thorin is a big help, but-" She broke off. "Sorry. I'll stop whining now. You probably don't want to hear about this."

"Hey, it's okay." Megan took her hand and squeezed it hard. "That's what friends are for, right? And for what it's worth, I'll gladly babysit them for you now and then."

"Careful." Sigrun's tone was dry. "I might just take you up on the offer, and then what will you do?"

"I'm serious." Megan _was_ a little offended. "Just give me a call when you need me. It will be fun."

She meant it, too. Megan liked kids well enough, as long as she could hand them back to their parents in the evening. And she knew how to handle babies, too. She had spent lots of time watching Kieran for Morrigan, and before that, she'd often taken care of her nephew, Oren.

Sigrun looked at her searchingly for a moment, still with a wary twist to her mouth, but then she relaxed visibly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Hey, it's okay." Megan had never been one to hold a grudge. "Look, I'll freely admit that having kids is not on my agenda, at least not yet. Maker knows, I've got enough on my plate without adding a baby to the mix."

"True. I bet the guys keep you busy." Sigrun grinned widely, and for a moment, it was just like old times. But she quickly grew serious again. "Meg… Are you really sure it's going to work out better this time? With you and Nate and Carver, I mean?"

"Why shouldn't it?" Megan felt her irritation return. Sigrun had always been supportive of her more unconventional life choices, and it wasn't like her to be so stuffy. Had she really changed so much? "It's different. We're not kids anymore."

"True, but…" Sigrun clearly didn't know when to leave a topic well alone. "If I remember correctly, you told me about a hundred times that you didn't want that kind of complication in your life anymore." She painted tiny air quotes between them with her hand. "'Too messy', in your own words."

"Yeah, well…" Megan did her best to hide her growing annoyance. "I've changed my mind, I guess."

"Hey, don't be mad." Sigrun raised a hand in a pacifying gesture. "I'm just saying there were reasons why it didn't work back then. But if you're really sure…" She trailed off, an expectant expression on her cute little face.

And suddenly Megan realized what Sigrun was doing. She wasn't trying to talk Megan out of it. She was playing devil's advocate to figure out how serious Megan was.

"Don't worry." On impulse, she embraced her friend, hugging her tightly. "I know what I'm doing. And I love my boys, I really do." Just then, her phone alarm beeped insistently, reminding her that she had to be on her way. "Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Quickly, she reached for her bag. "I'll see you on Saturday, right?"

* * *

"Great party." Anders' smile was genuine, if a little wistful. Raising his wine glass, he met Nate's eyes without flinching. "Here's to a happy future for the three of you!"

"Thank you." Nate smiled back, then let his gaze wander all around the room.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time at their housewarming party. Sigrun was happily chatting with Carver. Thorin had offered to take care of the twins at home and she was enjoying her free evening to the fullest. A few people were dancing already, while the majority were still busy sampling the delicacies from the buffet. Megan's parents had insisted on footing the caterer's bill, overjoyed to finally have their daughter close to home again, even if they were having a hard time adjusting to her domestic arrangements.

"Don't worry, guys. Dad will come around." After their first dinner with Megan's parents – a stiff, uncomfortable affair with lots of sighing on her mother's part and lots of dark looks on her father's – Megan had been undaunted. "He simply can't stay mad at me for more than a few weeks. Just you wait. And my mom will do whatever he says."

She'd been right, of course. The Couslands were far too fond of their little girl to keep up their disapproving stance.

Nate's own mother hadn't been a problem either. "As long as you're happy." She'd embraced him tightly. "That's all that matters."

And his father had actually seemed impressed, though not in a good way. Nate was still trying to get over the phone call he'd received from Rendon Howe last week. "The Cousland girl, eh? Well, at least you have half of her attention. Better than nothing, I guess."

Ignoring his protests, Rendon had then proceeded to invite him and Megan to their house, provided Carver stayed away. Nate had politely declined the invitation, but he was still fuming inside at the memory.

Anders' low whistle tore him out of his thoughts. "Andraste at the stake, who is _that_?" His gaze was firmly fixed on the doorway, where a man had just appeared. "Who is he, Nate?"

Nate just barely resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "That's Zevran. He's one of Meg's friends."

Megan had insisted on inviting Zevran, much to Nate's dismay. He still had a hard time keeping his jealousy in check where the Antivan was concerned.

"Hmmm." Anders cocked his head thoughtfully. "A friend or a _friend_?"

"Both, to be honest." Nate sighed. "Not anymore, obviously," he hastened to add, when he saw Anders' eyebrows fly up.

"Yeah, well. I guessed as much." Anders' tone was dry, but he looked disappointed. "Well, it can't be helped. Just my luck."

"Don't give up hope just yet." Nate elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "From what Meg said, he's open to all kinds of fun."

"Really?" Anders visibly perked up at his words. "Think you could introduce me?" He laughed breathlessly. "Maker, he is gorgeous!"

"Sure." Nate smiled to himself as they made their way across the room and he caught Anders sneak a quick glance at the mirror to make sure he looked good. Anders tended to be a bit cocky, and that little flash of insecurity was really rather endearing.

Not that there was a reason for him to worry. Anders was looking good these days, still tall and lanky, with slim hips and long, gangly limbs, but happy and healthy and at peace with himself. His light brown eyes were full of warmth and humor and his smile was as sweet as ever. It was obvious that he was thriving in his chosen career as a junior physician at the local hospital, for all he was complaining about long hours and lack of sleep. And he probably had a number of willing lovers lined up at any given time. Nothing serious so far, but hey, they were all still young.

Zevran greeted them with a wide, cat-like smile, and he and Anders hit it off right away. By the time Nate had organized a drink for Zevran, they were already deep in conversation, and Nate decided to leave them alone. Anders' face was flushed with excitement, and Zevran's posture was unmistakably flirty. _They'll be fine._

He found Megan, who immediately dragged him off to the dance floor, and they spent a very agreeable hour dancing cheek to cheek to some soft, sensual music until Carver hijacked the CD player and the loud beats of his favourite band chased them off. By midnight, the party was still going strong, and it was almost three o'clock when the last guests said their goodbyes.

"Damn, I'm knackered." Megan leaned back against the door with a deep sigh. Her face was flushed with happiness, though. "But where's Zev?"

The plan had been for Zevran to spend the night on their couch before heading to Val Royeaux in the morning, where he had a photo shoot lined up. But much to Nate's relief, things had turned out differently.

"He left with Anders." Nate didn't bother to hide his satisfied smirk. "They got along really well."

"Did they, now?" Judging from Carver's smug grin, he wasn't unhappy about the development either.

"Oh." Megan chewed her lower lip for a moment, but then clearly decided that she didn't mind. "Well, good for them. Hope they have fun."

"Lots of cleaning up to do." Carver tilted his head toward the living room, where half-empty plates and glasses cluttered every available surface.

"Yeah, well. Not tonight." With a huge yawn, Megan headed for the master bedroom. "I need my beauty sleep, and so do you. Come on, guys. Cleaning up can wait."

* * *

Carver woke first, as usual, but his head felt fuzzy, and he was in no mood for his usual morning run. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make coffee. The strong aroma rising from the pot helped clear his head, and the view of the ocean from the window made him smile, like every morning. It promised to be a really nice day.

As he reached for the mugs, his eyes fell on a bundle of envelopes tucked into the shelf below them. Quickly, he retrieved them, but he was a tad annoyed. Just like Megan to stuff the mail into any old place until she was ready to deal with it. There were three letters altogether, one for each of them. When he saw the clinic's stamp on the back, he decided to take them with him to the bedroom.

The other two were still half asleep, but they eagerly reached for their mugs. Carver tossed one of the envelopes at Nate, and sat down to open the other one, addressed to himself.

"What have you got there?" Megan squinted at the letter. "Oh. You found them. I meant to tell you yesterday, but what with the party and all…" She reached for her own letter, tearing it open and quickly scanning it.

Carver followed suit. There wasn't much to see, just a long column of test results. _Negative, negative, negative_. He looked up to meet Nate's gaze. "Seems I'm as clean as I can be."

"Same here." Nate grinned back. "Told you so."

"Me, too." Megan thoughtfully chewed her lower lip. "No need to worry then." She'd gotten on birth control a few weeks ago, and they had all decided to get tested then, to be on the safe side. And now…

Carver swallowed. He'd never had sex without protection before. The thought hadn't occurred to him – it was simply too much of a risk outside a committed relationship. But now things were different.

He cleared his throat, glancing at Megan. "So… Do you think we could…"

She seemed just as uncertain as he was, but at the same time, there was a gleam in her eyes that promised good things. "Yeah, I guess we could. I mean there's no good reason why not."

Nate hadn't said anything, but he'd grown tense and Carver realized that this was kind of a big deal for him, too. He took another deep sip from his coffee and then put the mug aside. "Right. When-"

"Now's as good as ever." Megan's familiar grin was back in place. "If you want to, that is."

"You bet I do." Nate's voice was hoarse, and the look in his eyes was intent. "Come here."

Pulling Megan in his arms, he kissed her deeply. Megan responded with a happy moan, and Carver shivered all over at the sight. There was no way he was going to be a mere spectator. Moving closer, he embraced her from behind, running his hands all over her trim, taut body. When their kiss ended, Megan twisted around to meet Carver's lips, while Nate's eager mouth found her breasts. And she tasted so good, so sweet, and Carver loved the feel of her body in his arms, writhing with pleasure, her skin so soft and warm.

Within minutes, all three of them were panting with need, unable to get enough of each other. All Carver knew was that he wanted _more_. More kisses, more touches, more loving. Nate's hands were on his body now, firm and sure, trailing down his stomach to find his hardening cock, while Megan's lips closed around his right nipple and her teeth grazed his flesh. Carver closed his eyes, abandoning himself completely to their caresses. His own hands weren't idle either, parting Megan's legs to find her heat, and he could _feel_ how ready she was for him, how soft, how open, how wet.

"Meg, please." He almost whined, because he wanted her so badly.

"Shhh." She was already there, straddling him, clinging to his shoulders.

Slowly, she lowered herself down onto his cock, so slowly that it took all his control not to grab her hips and pull her down. But he let her set the pace, and when he was all the way inside her, it felt so _good_. Nothing had prepared him for how wonderful this would be, so close, so intense, and how amazing she would feel, hot and slick and perfect. There was no way he was going to last long like this, and when Megan attempted to push herself upward again, he whimpered helplessly.

Nate was watching his face, drinking in his reaction with a mixture of amusement and arousal. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just let me…" Taking hold of Megan's hips, he made her stop for a moment, burying his face against her neck. "Just…"

He did his best to distract himself, mentally rattling off a list of all the intricacies of Amaranthine tax law he'd memorized in his college classes. It helped a little, though not much. Eventually, he took a deep breath and raised his head. "All right. Go on."

* * *

Megan would never have admitted it, but she was glad for the brief pause, glad for the chance to adjust to the intensity of the sensation. Carver felt amazing inside her, thick and hot, and the skin of his cock was so silky soft. Condoms had never bothered her much, to be honest, and she knew that she'd go back to using them in a heartbeat if the need should arise, but yeah, this was nice. _Very nice_.  

And it got even better once she started to move. Nate was close behind her, his breath hot on her neck, his cock hard and insistent against her back, a promise of what was to come, and it drove her crazy.

"Meg." Nate was panting so hard that he had trouble forming the words. "Does it feel good?"

"Maker, yes. So good." She let her head sink back against his shoulder and closed her eyes, so she could focus on _feeling_ , Carver's hot skin against hers, his cock sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm, Nate's hands on her stomach, sliding lower, between her legs until he found her clit and touched her, so gently she wanted to cry.

They were relentless, both of them, taking her higher and higher, cradling her between them in a firm embrace. And it was good that they were holding her so tightly, because when her orgasm finally hit her, she was falling, tumbling down from the heights of ecstasy, and they caught her, safe and warm, in their arms. _Yes_. Megan could have cried with sheer bliss.

"Sweet Andraste, Megan." Carver was trembling all over.

"Carver. I love you." Carefully, she braced herself on his shoulders to lift herself off him. She felt him slide out of her, and then a soft warm trickle down her thighs. _Ugh_. Megan made a face. _That_ was definitely something she could have done without.

Nate, on the other hand, inhaled sharply, his hand tightening on her flanks. "Damn it, Megan." He swallowed hard, staring down at her legs. "I'm sorry if I go all caveman on you, but do you have any idea how hot this is?"

"Yeah, well." She barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, it's a huge mess."

"Well…" Nate hummed pensively. "That can be fixed. Want me to clean you up?"

"You mean-" It was her turn to swallow. "Um. Feel free, I guess."

Nate didn't have to be asked twice. In a heartbeat, he had her on her back, her legs spread wide, and he was staring down at her with such unadulterated hunger that her heart skipped a beat. With a low growl, he lowered his head. And then his mouth was on her, and he was greedy, hungry, _ravenous_ , his tongue tracing every fold, licking and sucking every trace of Carver from her flesh. It took him no time at all to make her come again, and when she arched up in his hold, crying out her release, he chuckled softly.

"You know, you taste much better without the latex." His tone was light, but Megan wasn't fooled.

Nate's whole body was buzzing with want, his control hanging by a thread. And as soon as she opened her eyes again, he was on her, pushing inside her with a fierce determination that made her gasp. Megan was still sensitive from her own orgasm, every sense heightened to the point of pain and she _felt_ him inside her like she'd never had before. Nothing between them, their bodies joined as closely as could be, melting into each other, all boundaries blurred.

She almost blacked out then, and it was only Carver's calming hand on her cheek that kept her grounded, his touch, and the soft murmur of his voice whispering endearments. He was there with her, with them, all the time, while Nate took her to yet another overwhelming climax, he held her, he kissed her, drinking her cries from her lips.

Afterwards, they stayed in bed for a little longer, cuddling and holding each other tight. When they finally got up and headed for the shower, Megan glanced back at the bed with a small sigh. The sheets were a mess and would need to get changed. And yet… It had been so damn good, and she didn't have it in her to regret anything.

"Meg. I love you." Nate pulled her into a loose embrace, breathing a kiss on her head. "So very much."

"I love you too. Both of you," she added with a smile in Carver's direction.

Sigrun had been right. Her life had gotten messier, in a lot of ways. She could no longer just sail along, without attachments and regrets, free and unencumbered. There was no comfortable distance with Nate and Carver, none of her usual safeguards in place. If they couldn't make this relationship work, it would _hurt,_ and that thought scared her.

But at the same time, she was determined not to let her fear rule her. Because _this_ here, being with them, loving them, was worth a little risk.

Tossing back her hair, Megan followed Nate into the bathroom where Carver was already waiting under the shower. They pulled her in between them, and Megan closed her eyes in bliss when the hot spray hit her and they started to soap her up.

_Oh yes_. Definitely worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antiva City**

"And this is the kitchen. End of tour." Yvette Montilyet dropped into a mock curtsy, favouring the three of them with a ravishing smile. "Will you be all right? I really have to rush, or I will miss my evening class at the Accademia."

"We'll be fine. It's gorgeous, Yvette." Megan embraced her, breathing kisses on both her cheeks. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here. I do appreciate it, you know."

Yvette waved her protestations aside with a grand gesture, but Carver had to agree. It really was very generous of Yvette to allow them the use of her apartment in Antiva City for a whole week of vacation.

Well, Carver and Nate were here on vacation. Megan was technically on a business trip, arranged and paid for by _The Long Road_ , the travelling magazine she was writing for on a regular basis. They wanted an entertaining, up-to-date article about Antiva City as a vacation destination for young professionals, and Megan had jumped at the chance to travel again. As a matter of fact, Carver suspected that she had been a bit bored in Amaranthine lately, and only too happy to escape the rainy weather there.

The door fell shut behind Yvette, and Megan leaned back against it with a radiant smile. "Isn't this amazing, guys? Yvette is such a darling."

"It's very kind of her to let us stay," Nate agreed. Looking around, he whistled softly. "Imagine living here all year round! Her family must be fabulously rich."

"Oh, they are." Megan grinned. "The Montilyets have been successful merchants for centuries, and they have it all. Money, connections, good taste. They're probably the closest thing to royalty Antiva has nowadays."

_Which would explain why they choose to live in a palace._ Carver was actually a little intimidated by the apartment. It covered the whole of the third floor of a beautiful ancient palazzo smack in the middle of town, and it was tastefully furnished with an eclectic mixture of antiques and modern pieces. Tall windows allowed the bright light of the Antivan sun to stream in, warming the marble floors. The walls were hung with framed paintings and black-and-white photographs, and Carver had a sneaking suspicion that he'd seen some of them in Megan's books on art history.

Still, in spite of all the ostentatious wealth, the place had a warm, lived-in feeling, and there was no lack of modern conveniences. They were going to have a marvellous time here.

"So, how do you know Yvette?" Carver cleared his throat.

"She's a friend of Zevran's." Megan smiled fondly. "He introduced us, years ago, when I first came here to visit him."

Nate pointedly raised an eyebrow. "Right. And when you say 'friend', you mean…"

"What do you think?" Megan's smile widened. "You know Zevran."

"Maker! Does he have fuck buddies in every major city in Thedas?" Carver regretted his bluntness the moment the words left his mouth. He really didn't want to come across as a judgmental prude.

But Megan just shrugged, unfazed. "In all probability, yes. Why? Are you jealous?" Her voice was practically a purr as she snuggled into his arms, gazing fondly up at his face.

"Nah. I'm quite satisfied with the two of you as a rule." Carver ran his hand down her back, feeling a thrill of pride when she shivered against him. "Talking of satisfied, though…"

"I think we should check out the bathroom." Nate was clearly thinking along the same lines. Embracing them both, he placed a kiss on Megan's head, winking at Carver. "Have you seen the tub? It should have room for all of us."

"That _does_ sound inviting." Megan grinned happily. "All right, then. What are we waiting for?" 

* * *

The cavernous room was shabby and dimly lit and music was pounding from the speakers at a deafening volume, effectively eliminating any chance of having an interesting conversation. But the bar was decent, and the alcohol flowed freely, and everyone was smiling and having a good time. Nate perched on a bar stool and sipped on his drink, glad to have a break from dancing. His feet felt sore and tired already.

Megan, on the contrary, seemed to feel no need to rest. Checking out the club was part of her research for the article she was writing, but he rather suspected they'd have come here anyway. Ever since they'd walked through the door, Megan had been glued to the dance floor, her slim body swaying in time with the music, her face a picture of bliss. She was obviously enjoying herself tremendously.

Nate hadn't been to a nightclub in ages. Not since his breakup with Sebastian, to be precise, and he hadn't enjoyed their nights out very much back then. There'd always been the risk that Sebastian would change his mind and leave with someone else, someone more interesting or adventurous than himself. Nate had hated that, hated the thought that he was so easily replaceable, hated the jealousy that had been eating at him whenever someone smiled in Sebastian's direction.

Of course, the present situation was as different as it could be. This time, he was with Megan and Carver, and there was no doubt that he would spend the night in their embrace. There would be no silly games with them, no betrayal, no cruel manipulation. And there was not a trace of jealousy on Nate's mind as he watched his two lovers dance.

The music had slowed down in the meantime, and Carver was embracing Meg from behind, holding her tightly as he ground against her, his body flush against hers. Her eyes were half-closed and thanks to the flimsy top she was wearing, Nate could see her chest rise and fall with each breath. _Oh yes._ Megan was having a _really_ good time. And she looked so hot, so sensual, completely unselfconscious, and sure of her own power. _Gorgeous_.

Megan's head sank back against Carver's shoulder, and her eyes, already glazed over with want, found Nate's. And he had the most vivid flashback to the nights when they'd snuck off to party together, both of them still teens, both of them clumsy and inexperienced. He remembered it so clearly: the thrill of feeling her body close to his as they were dancing; the way his heart had raced when he'd first kissed her; the tingle of excitement running down his spine when she'd responded with a low moan.

And suddenly he couldn't just watch any longer. Putting down his drink, Nate made his way over to them and joined their embrace, not caring who saw them. Not that anyone was likely to object. All around them, bodies were writhing in the dim light, limbs entangled, lips pressed to hot flesh, eyes gleaming with excitement. Nate's heart beat faster. _We're not in Amaranthine anymore_.

Megan made a small, happy noise as he pulled her in his arms, and Carver laughed softly, pulling him into a brief, heated kiss over her shoulder. "Took you long enough." His voice was warm and rich and full of humour.

"Yeah." Megan rolled her hips against him in a blatantly lascivious move, and he groaned in her ear, unable to contain his reaction. "Come on, now. Dance with me. Dance with us."

_Yes_. Closing his eyes, Nate let the music take over, until there was nothing but heat and rhythm, and the feel of two hot bodies against his. Nothing but love and tenderness, and the slow, sweet build up of desire between them. _Best night out ever._

* * *

Megan was staring at her laptop's screen, willing her brain to come up with a catchy turn of phrase to describe the club's atmosphere last night. _Volatile? Heady?_ No, that wasn't quite what she was looking for. Irritably, she tapped her nails against the table's polished wooden surface. Really, writing felt like pulling teeth today. There were days when all she had to do was sit down at her desk, and her articles practically wrote themselves, words and phrases neatly arranging themselves on the page. Clearly, today was not one of those days.

Still, if nothing else, she really ought to jot down some notes, while her impressions were still fresh. And maybe, just maybe, if she persisted, the words would begin to flow. Tentatively, she began to type, but just as she was beginning to get into her stride, Carver's large warm hands settled on her shoulders, startling her out of her concentration.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded brisk and irritable, even to herself, and she took a deep breath, mentally counting to ten, while she reminded herself that he couldn't have known how she'd been struggling.

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Carver sounded a bit hurt. "You're so tense."

"I'm fine. I just need to get on with this." Megan smiled up at him and then returned her attention to the screen.

But when she tried to type the next word, she found that she couldn't, not with Carver standing close behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Carver? Could you give me some space, please? It's just that…" She threw him an imploring look. "I can't write if I feel I'm being watched. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Sure. I'll try not to bother you." Breathing a quick kiss on her neck, he withdrew to the couch, reaching for a magazine to keep himself busy.

Megan did her best to ignore him and continue with her work, but it wasn't easy. Carver kept rustling the pages, and she felt her irritation grow by the minute. _Damn it, why couldn't he have gone with Nate?_ Nate had set out about half an hour earlier, to explore the market and take care of their daily shopping. But Carver had refused to join him, claiming that he was too lazy to go out, and that it was too hot to get dressed anyway. He was still wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, and Megan had to admit that it was a pleasant sight: his strong body stretched out on the couch, with little pearls of sweat glistening on his smooth dark skin, muscles playing in his back as he shifted restlessly. But she really had to focus, or the article would never get written.

"Any idea when you'll be done?" Carver sounded a teensy bit cranky, but when she turned around in a huff, ready to give him a piece of her mind, he gave her his best innocent puppy-eyed look, and Megan immediately relented.

"Look, Carver, I'm sorry but I can't just spend all of my time here hanging around with you. If I don't send them the finished article by tomorrow night, they will probably fire me."

"So what? It's not as if you need the job." Carver shrugged, and under normal circumstances the view would have been enough to distract Megan.

But she was just testy enough to take the bait. "What do you mean, I don't need my job?"

"Well, Nate and I can take care of you, easily." Carver stubbornly raised his chin. "We both make enough money to-"

"It's not just about the money, Carver!" Megan shook her head, unable to believe that he'd really just gone there. That kind of talk needed to be nipped in the bud, as far as she was concerned. "I love my job. And I need something to do, too. Or do you expect me to spend my life keeping house for you during the day and being available for sex at night?"

"Whoa, hold on there for a minute. I didn't mean it _that_ way! I love you. You know that, right?" Carver sounded so genuinely shocked at her words that her anger ebbed away just as fast as it had come.

"I know." She smiled perfunctorily at him, to reassure him that she wouldn't hold a grudge against him. "I love you, too. And I love making love to you." For a heartbeat, she allowed herself the luxury of letting her gaze wander all over his body, to imagine what it would be like to touch him, to caress him… Unconsciously, she licked her lips. But no. She _did_ have work to do. "One more hour, okay?"

"Okay." He reached for the magazine again, sighing as he did so.

For a while, the room turned quiet, and Megan managed to churn out almost a full page of text. She was chewing her lips, trying to conjure up a witty term to describe the club's décor, when the door behind her opened and footsteps announced Nate's return. She didn't turn around to greet him right away, and Carver must have signalled to him that she needed to be left alone, because he didn't say a word.

Megan smiled to herself as she kept on writing. She was rather proud of the way they had handled the situation. Instead of shouting at him, she'd managed to keep calm and explain, and Carver had listened and appeared to have seen her point. Maybe she wasn't so bad at this relationship thing after all.

When she finally finished her paragraph and swivelled around on her chair, she gasped in surprise at the sight that awaited her. Carver's shorts were gone, as were Nate's clothes, and the two of them were grinding against each other on the couch, panting heavily. Just then, Nate looked up and met her gaze, and Megan felt a rush of heat straight to her core.

"Damn it, guys, I'm trying to work here!" she protested weakly.

"No one's stopping you." Nate's smile was openly mischievous as he ran his hand down Carver's chest to his stomach and took hold of both their cocks.

Carver _groaned_ , deep in his throat, and Megan cursed under her breath. Discipline be damned - there was no way she could turn away now. Not with the two of them right there, being so utterly, incredibly delicious.

Snapping the lid of her laptop shut, she got to her feet and walked over to them. "Bedroom. Both of you. Now."

"Your wish is our command." Grinning, Nate got to his feet, pulling Carver up with him. "Lead the way."

Moments later, they were on the bed, all three of them, and Megan was throwing off her dress, straddling Carver, pulling his mouth toward her breasts. His lips locked around her nipple as if it was all he'd ever wanted from life, and he suckled greedily, hungrily, eyes closed in bliss.

And Megan herself was frozen in place, utterly powerless to do anything but stare down at his dark head, admiring the curve of his long silky lashes against his cheek. Behind her, Nate inhaled sharply, and she knew that he, too, was looking, watching, devouring Carver with his gaze. He was hot and hard against her back and he felt so good. Sighing, Megan leaned back into his embrace.

Carver's mouth was hot and sweet, and with every flick of his tongue, every scrape of his teeth against her flesh, he was sending sparks all through her body. Heat was pooling between her legs, a hollow ache spreading from out of there, an almost desperate desire to be filled, and Megan whimpered, already turned on beyond belief.

"Meg. Do you want us both?" Nate's voice against her ear was raspy, hoarse with want, and it made her shiver. 

"You mean… at the same time?" Megan swallowed hard. They had talked about it, while sharing their fantasies, but actually doing the deed was a whole different kettle of fish.

"Yeah." Nate's finger trailed down her spine, then further down, gently spreading her open, teasing her carefully. "If you'll let me… You've tried _this_ before, haven't you?" His fingertip slid inside her, just the tiniest bit.

"Once." Megan felt her cheeks heat up at the memory.

Zevran had persuaded her, on a memorable night in Orlais. _Don't knock it till you try it, cara._ And it hadn't been bad. A bit weird, but Zevran had been skilled enough to make it good for her. There hadn't been a repeat performance, though, and she hadn't really minded. Still, now that she had two men in her bed, it might be worth another try…

"So… What do you say?" Nate reached for the bottle of lube the guys kept on the nightstand.

Carver hadn't said a word during their little exchange, but he had gone very quiet, and Megan was sure he'd heard it all.

"All right." She bit her lip, more nervous than she cared to admit. "Go ahead. But be careful, okay?"

"Of course." Megan could hear the smile in Nate's voice. "Always."

And then his hand was back, slick and insistent, and Carver resumed his caresses of her breasts, and she felt so warm and safe between them, surrounded on all sides by their warmth that it was no problem at all to let go, to relax, to let Nate do whatever he wanted. It still felt strange, when he finally lifted her and slowly lowered her down onto his cock, tight and a bit intrusive, but it didn't hurt, not at all.

Once he was fully settled inside her, Nate exhaled slowly, then leaned back against the bed's headboard. "Sweet Maker, Meg. You feel so good." His hand was firm and sure on her flank and he waited patiently until he felt her relax.

Carver had watched the whole scene with large, feverish eyes, shaking with barely controlled desire. When Nate slowly spread Megan's legs further, practically offering her to him, Carver closed his eyes and almost whined. "Damn it, Nate. You-" But he held back, waiting for Megan to initiate the next step.

"Carver. Please." She extended her hand in a mute plea. "I need you."

He was gentle, so incredibly gentle, as he pushed inside her, as if he was afraid to hurt her, and Megan was grateful, because for a moment, it was almost too much, so full, so tight, so mind-blowingly intense. But then he was there, deep inside her, they both were, and she almost blacked out at the realization.

For the longest time, neither of them felt the urge to move. It seemed enough to just lie there, savouring their closeness, the way their bodies melted into each other, all three of them.

"Fuck, Nate." Carver was clearly overwhelmed, his eyes wide and his lips trembling. "I can _feel_ you. This is-" He broke off, finding Megan's mouth for a kiss that was both passionate and tender.

"I know." Nate, too, seemed close to the brink, and they hadn't even started yet.

Megan was uncertain how this was supposed to work, but she was getting the teensiest bit impatient, so she carefully rolled her hips. Nate and Carver groaned in unison, and Nate's grip on her flanks became almost painful. Encouraged, she repeated the movement, and again, they both responded beautifully.

But Carver wasn't ready to let her take charge, not this time. "Meg. Wait." Taking a shaking breath, he arranged her legs around his hips and pushed himself up on both arms. His first deep thrust made her cry out with the sudden, sharp pleasure of it, and he caught himself immediately. "Okay?"

"Yes. Oh, yes. Don't stop." Megan was past caring about what she sounded like, so eager it bordered on despair. "Don't you dare stop."

Behind her, Nate laughed breathlessly, but he kept still, letting Carver set the rhythm. And Carver moved with an almost dreamlike certainty, as if they'd done this a thousand times before. Megan did her best to keep up with the sensations flooding her body, but it was just too much, too overwhelming: the two of them inside her, shifting with each movement; both their hands on her skin; Carver's lips on hers, on her breasts, her throat, her chin; Nate's voice whispering roughly in her ear; the smell of sweat and sex filling the room. At some point, she just gave up and let go, floating on a cloud of sensations, unable to keep up even a semblance of control.

Her orgasm hit her without warning, no tingle announcing it, no chasing the perfect moment, just a hot, sweet wave washing all over her and obliterating all thought and feeling. She lost track of her surroundings for a moment, unable to tell where her body ended and theirs began. All she knew was that they were there, so close, so warm, so good around her, and it was the best feeling in the whole world.

_My boys_. As she lost herself in the pleasure they were giving her, Megan knew that whatever the future held in store for her, she wanted Nate and Carver to be part of it. Both of them, at her side, holding her tight. _Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Huggles and thanks to my wonderful beta suilven.


End file.
